A reírse de tus desgracias
by ximsol182
Summary: Marucho, Preyas y Elfin ,y mas tarde Ren, hacen una estacion de radio. Los Peleadores Bakugan empiezan a mandar sus momentos mas vergonzosos. Que tan desastroso podra ser? UPDATE NUEVO: Lena, Noah y Joe son humillados
1. El peor momento de Ace

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Marucho, Preyas y Elfin hacen una estacion de radio. Entonces leen los "Tragame Tierra" que mandan los Peleadores Bakugan

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos embarazosos<strong>

-Hola a todos!-gritaba una voz chillona-Esta es la sección de Preyas y Elfin! Con su radio favorita, Interespacio 100.8!

Para mantener en contacto a todos los Peleadores Bakugan sobre las novedades del Interespacio Bakugan, Marucho había creado una estación de radio. Pero Elfin y Preyas se enteraron y le obligaron a su dueño a crear una sección para ellos en la radio. A pesar de la oposición de Marucho, había sido un éxito. Elfin daba consejos de amor y Preyas decía chismes. Y siempre todos llamaban al teléfono o dejaban mensajes. En una de esas llamadas, Dan llamó para sugerir la "gran" idea de que quienes llamen hablen de algún momento embarazoso. Para evitar problemas y humillaciones, Elfin decidió que los que dejen sus mensajes usen alias. Eran las 12 del mediodía, la hora de "_A reírse de tus desgracia_s", con Elfin y Preyas". Preyas se encontraba presentando el show, pero…

-Por que diablos dices Preyas y Elfin?

-Y que hay con eso?

-Que deberíamos ser Elfin y Preyas!

-Ya pues, Elfin. No seas tan antipática

-Mira quién habla de antipático!

-Chicos, cálmense! Recibimos un mensaje!-los calmó Marucho

-A ver, a ver, déjenme leer…-dijo Elfin

-Yo quiero leer el mensaje!

-Me toca a mí, Preyas!

Luego de forcejeos, en los que ganó Elfin, ella leyó la primera carta:

_Queridos Elfin y Preyas:_

_Esto es algo muy humillante que me paso hace algunos días. Me encontraba de visita en la Tierra con Mira y de pronto veo que ella se pone roja y me empieza a mandar besos volados. Runo me animó y me dijo que se los devuelva. Y eso hice, se los devolví. Entonces ella se acerca….Me moría de la felicidad! Y veo que ella empieza a abrazar a Dan! Ya se…ya sé que ella no lo había visto en años, pero es que no es justo! Runo también estaba molesta y tuvimos un plan. Nos acercamos, dispuestos a separar a Dan y Mira, que estaban conversando y de pronto escucho que Marucho me jala del brazo y dice súper fuerte con una voz bien alta_

"_Cuidado! Tienes caca de pájaro en tus pantalones!"_

_Obvio que todos lo escucharon y se mataron de risa! Qué vergüenza! Quería asesinar a Marucho! Y lo peor es que Mira era quien se reía mas fuerte!_

_Firma: No soy Ace_

-Jajajajaja! Que vergüenza! – se reía Elfin

-Sí que metiste la pata, Marucho

-Lo sé Preyas, es que yo solo trataba de ayudar a Ace….

-Quieres decir que quien mando la carta es Ace?-gritó Elfin

-No es obvio?-rió Preyas-Quien sería el idiota que firme "No soy Ace". Además le gusta Mira.

En eso sonó una llamada

-Me pregunto quién será…-dijo Marucho mientras cogía el teléfono-Alo?

-POR QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO?

-Ace?-dijo Marucho con una risa nerviosa

-POR QUE DIJISTE MI NOMBRE? AHORA TODOS SABEN QUE YO MANDE LA CARTA! DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS? VEN AQUÍ PARA QUE PUEDA AHORCARTE!

-Lo siento Ace, yo…

-Vaya, vaya!-interrumpió Elfin-Parece que se acabó el tiempo! No se pierdan otro episodio de "_A reírse de tus desgracias_" conmigo y Preyas!

-No se olviden de sintonizarnos para mañana!-dijo Preyas-Y por favor, chicos, si quieren mandarnos un momento embarazoso, por favor pongan un alias que no los delate. Bye bye!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** He aqui el momento mas vergonzoso de Ace! Quien sera la proxima victima?

Continuara...


	2. Julie grita Tragame Tierra!

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Marucho, Preyas y Elfin hacen una estacion de radio. Entonces leen los "Tragame Tierra" que mandan los Peleadores Bakugan

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos Embarazosos.<strong>

-Que súper primicia! Aparentemente Percival Darkus, Nemus Haos, Alpha Hydranoid y Magma Wilda fueron vistos saliendo con una hermosa bakugan rana Aquos! Lo que si se es que esta bakugan tiene mucha personalidad y buen gusto así que solo sale con ellos por diversión. Porque Hydranoid está bien feo, Wilda es muy tímido y Nemus y Percival se ven bastante urgidos. Recuerden chicos! Si quieren conquistar a alguien no sean muy desesperados! Y esto es todo por hoy en "Chismes Bakugan"-decía Elfin al micrófono de la radio.

-Ay por favor, Elfin. Sabemos que esa bakugan Aquos eres tú. Todos los chismes de esta sección hablan de ti!-se quejó Preyas. Y era cierto.

-Cállate, es que me tienes envidia porque no sales en esta sección.

-Y ahora…!-interrumpió Marucho-Elfin y Preyas en "A reírse de tus desgracias"

-A ver, a ver…quien es la victima el día de hoy?-rió Elfin

_Hola Preyas y Elfin!:_

_Pues fíjense que un día yo tenía una cita con Billy! __Y me compré un vestido lindísimo para seducirlo! Pero justo Gorem me dice que el vestido se manchó de labial. Entonces lo mandé a la tintorería y ordene que me lo entreguen en mi casa a las 10 por la mañana. Ese día era mi cita con Billy y me di un duchazo. Pero no había toallas para secarme así que salí desnuda a buscar una. Y Gorem me dice que el vestido está en la puerta. No había nadie en casa así que abrí la puerta por mi vestido y adivinen quien estaba a punto de tocar la puerta? BILLY! OMG! Me vio toda! Lo único que él hizo fue ponerse rojo y salir corriendo. Nunca olvidaré su cara en ese momento!_

_T_T_

_Firma: J.M_

-Jajajajaja! Esta sí que es buena!-se reía Preyas

-Pobrecita la persona a la que le paso eso-murmuró Marucho

-Pero que vergüenza, Julie, como se te ocurre salir sin ropa a abrir la puerta?

-Elfin, cállate!-gritaron Marucho y Preyas. Pero ya era tarde.

Las consecuencias no tardaron en llegar. Julie se la pasó todo el resto del programa golpeando la puerta y exigiendo con descuartizar a Elfin. Marucho tuvo que tranquilizarla, pero ella no se conformó y obligó a Elfin a decir públicamente "Amo a Preyas" y postear un dibujo de Preyas en tanga.

Luego de hacer pasar vergüenza a ambos Bakugan, Julie se marcho satisfecha

-Pero que le pasa a esa zorra? Solo se me escapó!-se quejó Elfin

-Se parece a ti!-se burló Preyas

-QUE DIJISTE?-gritó ella mientras le lanzaba un chorro de agua hirviendo

-Auuuch! Pero si es la verdad!

-Bueno…eso es todo por hoy….-rió Marucho nerviosamente-No se olviden de sintonizarnos y manden sus momentos más vergonzosos! Esto fue todo en "A reírse de tus desgracias"! Marucho, cambio y fuera!

**_...CONTINUARA_**...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Este fue el Tragame Tierra de Julie! Que tal? Esto si me creo que pudo haberle pasado. Manden sugerencias de cosas humillantes que podrian pasarle a los otros personajes y comenten!


	3. Fabia y Ren pasan verguenza

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Marucho, Preyas y Elfin hacen una estación de radio. Entonces leen los "Tragame Tierra" que mandan los Peleadores Bakugan

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos Embarazosos.<strong>

La sección de "Chismes Bakugan" estuvo muy aburrida para los peleadores pero interesante para los bakugan. Luego del comentario de Elfin sobre lo que pensaba de Wilda, Nemus, Hydranoid y Percival, estuvo ella atendiendo llamadas todo el día.

-Yo no estoy feo!-gritaba Hydranoid

-Urgido yo?-se quejaba Nemus

-Hay mucho mejores que tu-chillaba Percival-…bueno…sé que no están tan buenas como tú, Elfin, pero….no me vuelvas a llamar urgido!

-Uhh…Entonces no hay nada entre nosotros Elfin?-preguntó Wilda inocentemente

-Ayyy, ya cállense! Deberían aprender de Drago, que no anda tras mío-se quejaba Elfin

-Es que le es fiel a Wayvern-rio Hydranoid

-Y quién es esa Wayvern? Es más hermosa que yo?

-Cállense todos!-gritó Marucho-Chicos, gracias por venir pero tienen que irse.

-Si bueno…ya nos íbamos

Los cuatro bakugan salieron del lugar convertidos en esferas, tal y como habían llegado

-Adiós! Y manden saludos a Alice, Mira, Ace y Baron! Y Percival, dile a Ace que lo siento por lo de antes!

-El ya no te odia, Marucho. Te sacó de su lista negra

-Qué bueno!

-Pero tampoco estas en su lista de amigos

-QUEE? Ace! Por qué?

Preyas que estaba ahí mirando a su dueño gritarle a Percival, quien se flotaba hacia Vestal, y a Elfin maquillándose, ya no lo soportó más y les gritó.

-Pero ya podemos empezar? Hoy es un nuevo capítulo de "A reírse de tus desgracias"

-Deberíamos llamarlo "Trágame tierra"-suspiró Elfin

-Sí, es mejor. Pero los bakugan Subterra no lo tomaron muy bien que digamos-reía Marucho nerviosamente

-Bueno, a leer la carta de hoy! Esta la carta de Fabia!

-Preyas! Se supone que no podemos decir los nombres-gritó Marucho horrorizado

-Ups…bueno, iré a leer

_A Elfin y Preyas:_

_Resulta que Ren y yo cumplíamos un año estando juntos. Así que él me invitó al parque. La pasamos bastante bien. Yo llevaba puesto un vestido de mi hermana, que ella me lo había regalado ya que lo usó en su primera cita. Y creo que era bien seductor porque Ren se quedó mirándome como lelo en todo el día. Luego llegó la hora en la que él me llevó de vuelta a mi palacio. Por alguna razón las luces en todo el palacio estaban apagadas, haciendo que Ren se entusiasme y se me tire encima contra la pared. Yo también me emocioné y empezamos a hacerlo ahí mismo. El estaba a punto de sacarme el vestido y de pronto escucho que todos gritan "SORPRESA!". Resulta que Ren y yo nos hicimos novios justo el día de mi cumpleaños, pero se me había olvidado. Encima mi hermana y todos los de Neathia me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa, ya que hoy era mi cumpleaños. Fue el peor momento de mi vida y estoy segura que para Ren también._

_Firma: Princesa de Neathia_

-Uuuuf! Que calentona resulto esa princesa!

-Elfin, podrías no insultar a los demás por una vez?

-Ren, eres todo un Casanova? Y al final te la cogiste?

-PREYAS!

-Lo siento! Es que quiero saber!

-MARUCHOOOO!

Un par de voces enfadadas aparecieron en el estudio. Eran Fabia y Ren

-Pero cómo pudiste decir esas cosas? Calentona, yo?-chillaba Fabia muerta de la ira.

-Ay cálmate, Fabia. No fue culpa de Marucho. Sino de sus tontos bakugan-reclamó Ren

-Que seas muy amigo de Marucho no va a impedir que le saque la mugre-dijo ella, dispuesta a pegarle a Marucho.

-Elfin! Preyas! Todo esto es su culpa! Por burlones! Discúlpense! -gritaba Marucho, muerto de miedo

Entonces notó algo

-Donde están?

Preyas y Elfin, ya convertidos en esferas, salían volando por la ventana, escapando.

-Cobardes….

Al final Fabia no le pegó a Marucho, pero lo demandó por una gran suma de dinero que al final tuvo que pagar. Después de todo ella era una princesa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...CONTINUARA<strong>_...

**N/A:** Este fue el Tragame Tierra de Fabia y Ren! Manden sugerencias de cosas humillantes que podrian pasarle a los otros personajes y comenten!


	4. Shadow es un iman de problemas

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Marucho, Preyas y Elfin hacen una estacion de radio. Entonces leen los "Tragame Tierra" que mandan los Peleadores Bakugan

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos embarazosos<strong>

-Hola a todos en "A reírse de tus desgracias"! Soy Elfin y este es Preyas. Últimamente hemos recibidos solicitudes y cartas de los fans para que pongamos más de una carta por día. Y que también posteemos uno de Alice, Shun, Dan o Runo. Pero es que ellos no mandan nada gracioso aun! Pero no se preocupen, admiradores! Los espiaremos y grabaremos hasta que les ocurra algo chistoso!

-Elfin! Respeta la privacidad

-Ay silencio, Marucho. Es por el bien de la radio. Como sea…esta es la carta de hoy.

_Elfin y Preyas:_

_Resulta que conseguí hacer que Mylene salga conmigo. Así que junte mis ahorros y la llevé a un restaurante carísimo. Ella pidió una ensalada. Yo me pedí unos tallarines con mucha salsa roja, camarones, pan al ajo, albóndigas, panecillos, puré de papa, costillas, dos jarras de cerveza (para mí, obvio) y de postre un helado de tres pisos. Creo que pedí demasiado porque Mylene se me quedaba viendo con una cara de asco. Total, que luego me dieron ganas de ir al baño y al querer salir…LA PUERTA NO ABRIA! Me quede forcejeando por un rato, patee, golpee, grité, pero nada servía. Fue tan horrible que me puse a llorar ahí mismo mientras todos trataban de sacarme! Incluso vinieron Volt y Lync para ayudar. Entonces llega Mylene y se le ocurrió….jalar la puerta al revés. Y SE ABRIÓ! Lo malo es que yo estaba apoyado en la puerta y caí como sapo. Todos los que antes estaban tratando de ayudarme…se burlaban de mí!_

_Firma: Shadow Prove ;)_

-PREYAS! Ya te dije mil veces que no digas el nombre!

-Pero si el mismo lo puso

-A lo mejor es demasiado idiota como para darse cuenta-se rió Elfin

-Sí, viste como saca su lengua! Es ridículo!-le siguió Marucho

-ESO NO ES CIERTO, ENANOOO!

Y esa voz chillona provenía de cierto joven Vestal albino con una lengua ridículamente larga, que reía sin parar.

-Shadow! Que haces aquí?

-Vine de visita! Sabía que leerían mi carta

-Lo siento mucho! Preyas leyó tu nombre. Discúlpame por favor

-Al contrario! Lo hice a propósito. Quería salir en la radio!

-Eh?

Shadow le quitó los auriculares y el micrófono a Marucho.

-Quiero mandar saludos a Mylene! Nuestra cita fue genial! También mando saludos a mi mamá y mi papá. Y otros mensajes más! Spectra, eres un ridículo. Lync, eres un enano insoportable y Alice nunca te hará caso porque la tienes pequeña. Gus, no eres nada más que el chupabolas de Spectra. Volt, pareces King Kong. Hydron…qué onda con rizarse el pelo cada 5 segundos? Maricón! Siiiiii!-chillaba el albino mientras sacaba su lengua

Marucho, Preyas y Elfin miraban la escena horrorizados

-Saca a este loco de aquí Marucho!

-Bueno…mientras que nosotros vamos sacando a Shadow Prove de aquí, no se olviden de sintonizarnos en "A reírse de tus desgracias"! Shadow, dame ese micrófono! Lárgate de aquí! No, por favor! Te dejo hablar más, pero NO DESTRUYAS MI RADIO!

_**...CONTINUARA**_...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Este fue el Trágame Tierra de Shadow Prove! Aunque fue adrede ya que él quiso salir en la radio. Manden sugerencias de cosas humillantes que podrían pasarle a los otros personajes y comenten!


	5. Lync tiene muy mala suerte

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Marucho, Preyas y Elfin hacen una estación de radio. Entonces leen los "Tragame Tierra" que mandan los Peleadores Bakugan

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos embarazosos<strong>

-Bienvenidos a "A reírse de tus desgracias"! Elfin al habla! Recibí esta carta ayer y no pude para de reír. Que imbécil quien mandó esto.

-Quien fue? Léelo!-pedía Preyas

-A ver, a ver….

_Hola a Elfin y Preyas!_

_Resulta que luego de muchas dudas, decidí declarármele a Alice. Me bañé y me puse mi mejor ropa y me dirigí hacia Rusia. La busqué en su casa pero no la encontré. Su abuelo me dijo que estaba en casa de Shun. Así que me fui hasta Japón a buscarla. Entonces escucho unos ruidos raros en los arbustos del jardín de Shun. Cuando voy a ver, adivinen con que me encontré? Alice estaba haciéndolo con Shun! Y se veian muy animados. Grité tan fuerte que el loco abuelo de Shun me atacó con un palo de kendo. Para colmo Alice me saludó como si nada. Fue horrible! Lo bueno es que le vi la *censurado* a Alice._

_Firma: L Volan_

-Chicos…si quieren firmar sus cartas, no sean tan noobs-dijo Preyas

-Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Marucho

-No es obvio? Quien firma "L Volan"? Te apuesto a que ya todos se enteraron de que quien mandó este mensaje fue Lync Volan!

-No otra vez!-gritó Marucho, horrorizado. Sabía que pasaría después…

-MARUCHOOOO!

-Si Lync?-preguntó el aludido. Después de todo por lo que había pasado, ya no le sorprendía nada.

-Por qué demonios lo publicaste? Ahora todos saben que Alice follaba con Shun y no conmigo!

-Es que Alice no es pedófila-se burló Elfin

-QUE DIJISTE, RANA TONTA?

-Todo fue un error. No pasará de nuevo-se disculpaba Marucho, inútilmente

-Sí, pero ahora soy el hazmerreír de Vestal.

-Creí que ya lo eras desde siempre, sin contar a Shadow Prove

-CALLATE ANFIBIO SUBNORMAL!

-Preyas! Elfin! Contrólense!-rogaba Marucho

-Ya están fritos. Voy a destruir su radio de porquería. Carta portal abierta!-gritó el niño Vestal, sacando una carta Ventus

-Bakugan pelea! Aluze surge!

-Y que daño puede hacer ese pterodáctilo mecánico tan feo?-se burlaban Elfin y Preyas

-CAÑON DORA!

Se oyó a la distancia una explosión y humo en cantidad. Al menos Marucho, Elfin, Preyas sobrevivieron. Y aun había señal.

-Cofcof….tuvimos un pequeño problema técnico…no se preocupen

-Cómo no vamos a preocuparnos, Marucho? Nos destruyeron la radio! Ese Lync y su pajarote nos las van a pagar!

_**...CONTINUARA**_...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Este fue el Trágame Tierra de Lync! Están felices ahora, fans del AliceXShun? Manden sugerencias de cosas humillantes que podrían pasarle a los otros personajes y comenten!


	6. Gus y Baron meten la pata

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Marucho, Preyas y Elfin hacen una estacion de radio. Entonces leen los "Tragame Tierra" que mandan los Peleadores Bakugan

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos Embarazosos.<strong>

-Gracias a todos por su apoyo...Ya logramos recostruir toda la estación nuevamente. Asi que nos tienen aqui a Preyas, Marucho y yo para divertirlos!

-El dia de hoy leeremos dos cartas en vez de una.

-Claro pues, Marucho, no nos decidimos cual de las dos postear. Asi que posteamoos ambas

-Gracias por el aviso, Elfin, ahora ire a leer...

_Admirables Elfin y Preyas:_

_Cuando fui reclutado por Mira y Ace para la Resistencia Bakugan, Mira me dio (como a todos) un lanzador. Lo vi y me quedé sorprendido. Ahora iba a ser tan poderoso como mis ídolos! Los Peleadores Bakugan! El poderoso Maestro Dan! El astuto Maestro Marucho! La ágil Runo! El frio y calculador Shun! La resistente Julie! Y Masquearade…digo Alice. Estaba yo ahí con mi lanzador y Nemus cuando de pronto Ace me dice _

_"Baron, cuidado! Tienes un insecto!"_

_"Ah, donde?"_

_"Está subiendo por tu espalda!"_

_"En serio? Qué asco! Quítenmelo!"_

_Me puse a correr por todos lados y encima solté el lanzador, cayendo al piso y rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Ace me calmó diciéndome que no traía nada y todo era una broma. Qué vergüenza! Lo único que hice fue salir corriendo al baño junto a Nemus para esconderme hasta que Mira me trajo un lanzador nuevo. Ay de mi!_

_Firma: FanboyLetloy_

-Jajajajaja! Pero que ton...

Marucho logró taparle la boca a Preyas a tiempo para evitar que venga otro peleador enfadado a reclamarle.

-Como sea...no caigas en bromas como esa la proxima vez...Aunque lo admito. Los insectos son asquerosos!-animó Elfin

-Lees la otra carta, Preyas?

-Pues claro, Marucho, aqui voy...

_Elfin y Preyas:_

_El Maestro Spectra…digo…Keith y yo fuimos con los Peleadores a la piscina. En la Tierra las piscinas son unos agujeros llenos de agua en los que los terrícolas se divierten. Nos sacamos la ropa y nos pusimos los trajes de baño. Noté que el Maestro Spectra estaba mirando mucho a Alice, quien usaba un trikini morado. Yo llevaba el traje de baño debajo de mi ropa así que decidí sacarme la ropa enfrente del Maestro Spectra para que vea que no estoy tan mal. Lo malo es que al sacarme el pantalón, el traje de baño se me bajó también! Obvio que el Maestro Spectra y todos los demás vieron mis vergüenzas! Me quería morir!_

_Firma: Te amo Maestro Spectra_

-Y quien es este maricon?-se burló Preyas

-Ah, ese es Gus Grav. Recuerdas que cuando Shadow estuvo aqui lo llamo "el chupabolas de Spectra"?

-PREYAS, ELFIN, NO!

-Pero si es la verdad. Ese marica siempre dice "Maestro Spectra" cada 5 segundos y encima usa pelo largo y se viste como Metallica.

-Que es Metallica, Elfin?-preguntó Preyas

-Un grupo de heavy metal. Me he dado cuenta de que todos los Vexos se visten como algun cantante de heavy metal. Shadow parece de KISS y Spectra de Moderatto.

-No se burlen de los metaleros o de Gus!-rogaba Marucho

Para variar llegó Gus al estudio.

-Lo lamento tanto, Gus! Son estos bakuganes mios que no pueden mantener la boca cerrada.

-No vine a eso, Marucho. Me enteré que Lync destrozó la radio con Aluze asi que con eso basta. Dame el microfono.

Marucho se lo dio

-Maestro Spectra...mire...estoy en la radio...por usted

Preyas, Elfin y Marucho no pudieron evitar reirse

-Maestro Spectra...siempre lo he amado. Si es que me esta escuchando ahora. Quiere que seamos algo mas? Y por favor nada de traer a tu hermana a las citas. Yo pagaré todo por usted, mi Maestro Spectra

-Ya estuvo! Esta radio no es para que los maricas se declaren!-dijo Preyas horrorizado por lo que acababa de oir.

-No soy un marica!

-Te gusta un hombre

-Ustedes nunca entenderian el amor y amistad entre yo y el Maestro Spectra. Eres un tonto, Preyas. Y como si tu supieras lo que siento ahora, Elfin. No lo entiendes porque eres una chica. Y tu, Marucho...pensé que tenias mas sentido comun.

-Pero esto nos va a bajar rating. Hasta cuando te vas aquedar aqui, Gus?

-Hasta que el Maestro Spectra venga por mi.

Gus se la paso hablando en el microfono por 5 horas hasta que llego Keith/Spectra a llevarselo en brazos. Marucho y sus bakugan quedaron horrorizados pero al menos no habian destruido la estacion de radio y al menos no vino Baron a reclamarles.

_**...CONTINUARA**_...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estos fueron los Tragame Tierra de Baron y Gus! Manden sugerencias de cosas humillantes que podrian pasarle a los otros personajes y comenten!


	7. Dan y Runo son de lo peor

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Marucho, Preyas y Elfin hacen una estacion de radio. Entonces leen los "Tragame Tierra" que mandan los Peleadores Bakugan

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos Embarazosos.<strong>

-Hola a todos y bienvenidos a "A reírse de tus desgracias"! Gracias a todos por sintonizarnos! Hemos recibido varias solicitudes que quieren que Shun tenga un momento vergonzoso. Lo hemos estado espiando, pero es que ese ninja emo es tan aburrido!

-No empieces a insultar, Elfin-murmuró Marucho-…Bueno, hoy tenemos un invitado especial. Mi mejor amigo, Ren Krawler!

El joven Gundaliano entró al estudio de radio, con su disfraz de humano.

-Gracias, Marucho! Hola a todos! Vengo a traerles un momento súper vergonzoso….De hecho son 3.

-Tres?

-Si, Preyas. Ya saben que yo engañé a todos en la Tercera temporada de Bakugan

-Si…como olvidarlo. Estaba tan preocupado por ti! Nos engañaste! Me engañaste!-se quejó Marucho

-Pero ahora gracias a Fabia y a ti soy bueno! Y un caballero Neathiano!

-Ren…

Preyas y Elfin se quedaron mirando. Ellos no sabían que estaba pasando porque no habían podido acompañar a Marucho a Gundalia. El había llevado consigo a Akwimos. Pero al ver como se hablaban Marucho y Ren solo una cosa les pasó por la mente:

-Chicos, ustedes tienen "ese" tipo de relación?

-CLARO QUE NO!

-NO! MALPENSADOS!

-Aunque…Marucho es adorable…y listo y buen amigo….

-Y Ren es muy atractivo y me gusta como habla….

Empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente

-Ay, basta cabros!-gritó Elfin horrorizada-No nos ibas a leer las cartas que conseguiste? Nos ibas a contar como las conseguiste hasta que Marucho te interrumpió.

-Bueno, con engaños conseguí que me den la información.

-Y quienes te dieron la información?

-Eso no se dice-rió Ren-Ahí va la primera carta, Esta la leo yo:

_Hola a Elfin y Preyas: _

_Esto es lo peor que pudo haberme pasado! Estaba en el parque de diversiones con Alice, Shun y Runo. Ambos teníamos cita doble. Yo con Runo y Shun con Alice. Andábamos Runo y yo todo bien y me dieron ganas de retar a Shun y subirme a la montaña rusa, las tazas voladoras y la rueda de la fortuna. Todo a la vez. Shun, Runo y yo resistimos pero Alice vomitó. Total que luego lo rete a Shun al túnel del terror. Y si que dio miedo! Al salir siento unas manos que me tapan los ojos. Recordé que Runo siempre me hacia el juego de taparme los ojos y decir "adivina quién soy?". Por lo que le dije "Ya, Runo" y la bese. Y cuando abro los ojos descubro que no era Runo sino Alice! Shun me reclamó por besar a su novia y yo me enoje tanto con las chicas que salí corriendo mientras Alice y Runo se burlaban de mi!_

_Firma: D-A-N-K-U-S-O_

-Jajajaja! Que bobo!-se reía Preyas

-Otra vez ponen los nombres! Dan si estás oyendo esto, no vuelvas a poner tu nombre en la firma! Todos sabemos que fuiste tú!-comentó Ren

-Ay no!-gritó Marucho-Esto pasa todo el tiempo. Alguien revela quien mandó la carta y esa persona viene a reclamarme después!

-Lo siento-se disculpó el Gundaliano-…bueno…aquí va la segunda carta!:

_Elfin y Preyas, que tal?:_

_Aunque Dan me avergüenza siempre, esta vez fue el colmo. El y yo fuimos invitados a la mejor fiesta del año, en casa de Mira y Keith. En Vestal está de moda la música electrónica y la onda techno así que se imaginaran la pachanga que hubo. Todo iba muy bien y Mira me enseñaba un paso de baile cuando a Dan se le ocurre llamar a mi papá para decirle que yo estaba bien. Gran error! Porque mi papá me había prohibido ir a una fiesta en otro planeta, solo que no se lo dije a Dan. Total que ya se imaginan que pasó después. Mi papá se transportó a Vestal usando el transportador del abuelo de Alice. Y estaba furioso! Así que irrumpió en casa de Mira, arruinó la fiesta y me sacó de ahí a empujones. Se imaginan la escena? Maldito Dan, todo es tu culpaaa!_

_Firma: TsundereHaos_

-Jaja! Qué buena estuvo esa!-reía histéricamente Elfin

-Sí, te pasaste esta vez al escaparte de tu casa, Run…

Marucho y Ren le taparon la boca a Preyas para que no revele que Runo mandó la carta y más tarde venga a hacerles una escena. Para asegurarse de que no hable de más, Ren lo noqueó.

-Esta si que esta buena!-reía Elfin cayéndose de la silla-Esta si que es humillante!-dijo ella mientras leía la tercera carta-Por favor puedo leerla?

-Lo mejor para el final!-rió Ren-Anda, léela Elfin

-A ver…-dijo Marucho, pero mientras mas leía mas se horrorizaba-Pero que…no puede ser…en serio?...qué horror!

-La leemos ya, Marucho?

-Uhhhh..Saben qué? Se nos acabó el tiempo! La leeremos la próxima vez y no se olviden de sintonizarnos!

-Pero Marucho!

-Que aburrido!

-No podemos leer esto! Si lo hago esa persona me va a matar!

-Bueno, reforzaremos el estudio para que no explote como lo hizo Lync-lo tranquilizó Ren.

-Hasta la próxima y sintonícennos!-se despidió el peleador Aquos-Y aquí les dejo una pista…esta carta es el momento más humillante…de un Vexo

**_...CONTINUARA_**...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estos fueron los Tragame Tierra de Dan y Runo! A cual de los Vexos le pasó ese momento vergonzoso?. Manden sugerencias de cosas humillantes que podrian pasarle a los otros personajes y comenten!No me miren raro! Yo apoyo el MaruchoXRen! Se llevan MUY bien en la tercera temporada de Bakugan!


	8. Mylene, como pudiste?

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Marucho, Preyas y Elfin hacen una estación de radio. Entonces leen los "Tragame Tierra" que mandan los Peleadores Bakugan

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos embarazosos<strong>

-Tendrás que leerlo tarde o temprano, Marucho…

-Ren, no puedo. Me asesinará…

-Tranquilo…yo te protegeré…

-Ren…

-ESTAMOS GRABANDO, PAR DE CHIVOS!-gritó Elfin

-No somos chivos!-respondió Marucho

-Solo amigos!-opinó Ren

-Lee eso de una vez Marucho-dijo Preyas-Todo el mundo nos está llamando para que soltemos el mensaje! Quieren saberlo! Quieren saber cuál es el momento tan humillante del Vexo ese que no quieres leer!

-Bueno…lo hare…pero por favor, que no me mate esa persona. Y que no se les ocurra decir el nombre de la persona esta vez!

-Ya, Marucho-dijo Ren, impaciente

-Si…pero…-puso ojos de perrito al Gundaliano-Me podrías abrazar mientras lo leo? Tengo demasiado miedo!

-Claro!

_Para Preyas y Elfin:_

_Me encontraba con muchas ganas de ir al baño. En el castillo de Zenoheld no hay baños, solo uno unisex para todos los Vexos. Quise ir, pero el idiota de Lync me vio desesperada por ir al baño y se metió antes que yo. Fui a buscar más baños y pedí ayuda a Volt. Me dijo que en todos los baños en Vestal había cortado el agua para llenar la piscina del tarado Príncipe Hydron. Entonces recordé que Spectra tenía su baño personal pero el marica de Gus no me dejó "ensuciar el baño del Maestro Spectra" (cabro de mierda). No sabía qué hacer, habían pasado 3 horas y necesitaba usar el baño! Entonces llega Shadow y me ve con una cara…Para animarme, me hizo cosquillas con su lengua…..Y ME ORINÉ EN FRENTE DE EL! Shadow te voy a matar!_

_Firma: AguadaMyFarrow_

Marucho tembló. Había leído la carta. Nada pasó

-Ves, Marucho?-dijo Ren, tocándole la cabeza-Nada pasó

-Si…Nos salvamos

-Ahora que todo pasó, podemos reírnos?-dijo Preyas

-Si!

-JAJAJAJAJAAAA!

Los cuatro se cayeron de las sillas y rodaron por el piso muertos de risa.

-Jaja! Qué risa!

-Si! Se orinó!

-Y en frente de Shadow Prove!

-Me pregunto si el aun seguirá interesado en ella, tras esto

-Yo que sé, Mylene es Mylene

Estuvieron ahí un rato mas riéndose, volcándose en el piso. Entonces la puerta fue derribada….por un látigo eléctrico…

El mismo látigo que siempre usaba…

-LES VOY A QUITAR ESAS SONRISAS DE LAS CARAS! COMO SE ATREVEN?

-My…Mylene?

-No pensé que te atreverías a postear eso! Ahora la van a pagar!

-No me destruyas la estación!-rogaba Marucho

-Para que quiero hacer eso? Te quiero a ti! Te mato, juro que te mato!

Y empezó a perseguir a Marucho por la estación con su látigo. Por su parte Ren seguía a Mylene para que Marucho no muera desangrado.

-Que horrible….-murmuró Elfin

-Pero como se enteró? Ni siquiera dijimos su nombre!-se quejó Preyas

Detrás de ellos, el micrófono seguía prendido y al aire….

_**...CONTINUARA**_...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Este fue el Trágame Tierra de Mylene! Es muy humillante. Manden sugerencias de cosas humillantes que podrían pasarle a los otros personajes y comenten!


	9. Shun o Alice? Quien sera la victima?

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Marucho, Preyas y Elfin hacen una estación de radio. Entonces leen los "Tragame Tierra" que mandan los Peleadores Bakugan

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos Embarazosos.<strong>

-Déjennos entrar! Tenemos una súper noticia!-gritaban Lync y Ace quienes querían entrar a la cabina de radio

-No se aceptan más gente! Ren está aquí con Marucho-ordenó Preyas

-Haciendo qué?-preguntó Ace, burlón

-Olvida eso, Ace!-le gritó el niño pelirrosa-Tenemos unas súper idea para la radio!

-En serio?-pregunto Elfin interesada-Que es?

-Grabaciones en vivo!

-Como así?

-Mucha gente ha pedido que Shun tenga un momento vergonzoso, no?

-Si…

-Pues ahora en la Tierra, Shun y Alice tienen una cita-dijo Lync gruñendo ligeramente-Y yo debo arruinar esa cita! Que se cree mi novia poniéndome los cuernos con Shun? Prepárense para ver el momento vergonzoso de Shun!

-Tú y Alice salen juntos?-preguntó Ace sorprendido

-Si! Ella es mi novia….solo que ella aun no lo sabe y falta que yo me le declare…en verdad no sabe…en verdad no somos….pero lo será pronto!

-Y tú por que estas aquí, Ace?-preguntó Elfin

-Porque Shun me arruinó mi momento

-EH?

-Veras, cuando Marucho quedó atrapado en el Interespacio Bakugan hace un par de años yo quise ir a rescatarlo

-Creí que te caía mal. Una vez lo llamaste desertor-comentó Elfin

-Yo creí que él te daba lo mismo-agregó Preyas

-Es que…le debo un favor…que él me hizo un día…

Sonrió con el recuerdo

Flashback

_Ace se encontraba en casa de Marucho, junto a los demás peleadores. Últimamente Mira pasaba mucho tiempo con Keith. Y eso lo lastimaba. Le hacía sentir mal. Vino Marucho, adivinó su problema y lo llevó al cuarto de cámaras de seguridad. Quería mostrarle algo._

_-Quieres saber que dijo Mira de ti?-dijo Marucho muy seriamente_. _El menor_ _activó una cámara y vieron una grabación en la que salían conversando Julie, Runo y Mira._

_"Que fuerte y guapo que es Ace!"_

_"Te gusta Ace?"-preguntó Runo_

_"Tampoco dije eso! Solo dije que sus músculos me impresionan!"_

_"Pues…ehhh…parecía que decías eso…"_

_"A ella no le gusta! Entendido, Runo?"-decía Mira con un ligero gesto de enfado_

_"Tal vez deberíamos cambar el tema"-propuso Tigrerra_

_Y se cortó la grabación_

_-Tal vez en el fondo le gustas. No te rindas, Ace…-sonrió Marucho a su amigo dándole palmaditas en la espalda_

_Ace no pudo evitar sonreír…y gritar de la emoción. Mira! En el fondo Mira también lo amaba! Ella lo quería! También él era importante para ella!_

_-Gracias Marucho! Gracias!-gritaba el mayor mientras abrazaba a Marucho, tal vez demasiado fuerte-Dime, como puedo agradecerte esto?_

_-Soltándome… que me…asfixias…_

_-Uy, perdón-y lo soltó bruscamente cayendo de cara al piso_

Fin flashback

-Y quise pagarle el favor yéndolo a salvar! Hasta que Shun me reta para que quien gane vaya con Dan a rescatar al enano cuando Shun me gana y no puedo ir! Me arruinó el momento-gruñó Ace mientras recordaba su fallo

-Y?

-Que luego tuve que decirle a Mira que no fui a salvar a Marucho al final. Apuesto a que se llevó una mala impresión de mí….y todo es culpa de Shun!

-Es por eso?-se rio Elfin

-Nos dejan entrar ya?-gruñó Ace, como para cambiar de tema

-Bueno…

Preyas iba a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó unos ruidos:

-Te encuentras bien, Marucho?

-Si…muévelo un poco Ren…más arriba…si…

Ace, Lync, Preyas y Elfin escucharon todo, horrorizados

-No me digas que Marucho…-murmuró Lync

-Y Ren…-agregó Ace-…Ya sabía yo que Marucho era gay! Nadie puede resistirse a una chica linda como Mira!

-Y?-preguntaron todos

-Que una vez por accidente Marucho la vio desnuda y el no dijo nada. Ya me parecía raro que no le haya gustado lo que vio! Si a un chico no le gusta Mira, debe ser gay! Mira es la chica más hermosa del mundo!...-se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo-…No digan a nadie que dije eso…

Lync explotó. Eso había sido ofensivo. Para Alice

-Ah sí? Mira esta tan buena? A mí no me gusta Mira pero aun soy heterosexual! Y a Dan le gusta Runo! Y el tal Billy tiene a Julie! Shadow tiene a Mylene! Y Keith a su perro chupabolas Gus!...pero es homo….

-Es que tienen gustos raros…-rió Ace

-Cállate!

-Cállense los dos!-chilló Elfin-Abramos la puerta! Esos sonidos tras la puerta son demasiado homosexuales para mí!

Con un chorro de agua abrieron la puerta, tumbándola entre todos.

-Hola chicos-saludó Ren

-Ah, Ace, Lync! Que hacen aquí? -sonrió Marucho al verlos

Ren y Marucho estaban sentados y Ren le ponía una bolsa con hielo a Marucho. Por los golpes que Mylene le dio la otra vez.

Así que eso era todo.

-De suerte no fue lo que pensamos-sonrió Elfin

-De que hablan?

-Olvida eso, Marucho! Tenemos una súper noticia!-interrumpió Lync

-Cuál?

-Tenemos el momento vergonzoso de Shun!-rió Ace

-Y no solo eso! Lo veras en vivo y en directo!-rió Lync

-Pero cómo?

-Pusimos una grabadora en los aretes de Alice. Desde aquí oiremos todo lo que dicen

-Y así oiremos las voces! Y les arruinaremos su cochina cita! Es perfecto! Y en vivo!-reía Lync, mas histéricamente que las latosas risas de Shadow Prove

-En serio? Bueno…solo espero que Shun comprenda que es por el bien de la radio-sonrió nerviosamente el peleador Aquos mientras conectaba la grabadora a los parlantes

-ESTAMOS AL AIRE, MARUCHO!-gritó Preyas

Elfin tomó el micrófono

-Bueno, hola a todos! No se pierdan un nuevo capítulo de "A reírse de tus desgracias". Nuestros invitados de hoy son Lync Volan y Ace Grit! Nos traen una súper novedad! Un momento humillante en vivo y en directo! Corre la grabación!

_"Shun…a dónde vamos?" sonó la voz de Alice_

_"Te llevare a un restaurante" respondió el aludido y futura víctima del día_

_"Nada muy caro. Tampoco te excedas"_

_"No te preocupes. La pasaremos con nuestros amigos así que vamos al restaurante de Runo"_

_"Genial! Vamos"_

Se escucharon pasos. Y las voces de Runo y Julie.

_"Shun! Alice! Qué bueno que vinieran!"_

_"Aquí tenemos su mesa! Reservada! Disfrútenla!"_

_"Con velas y decorado!" rió Alice "Chicas, no debieron molestarse en hacerlo"_

_"Sí, cierto, no debieron" dijo Shun como si le diera lo mismo_

_"Ughh…como siempre, aguafiestas…" se quejaron Runo y Julie. Y los dejaron sentados en su mesa._

-Explíquenme que está pasando aquí-preguntó Marucho mientras la cinta corría

-Tienen una cita. El la invitó al restaurante de Runo a comer. Sabemos que van a pedir porque Runo les hizo una gran cena romántica-dijo Ace

_"Qué bueno se ve todo esto! Rollos california, filetes de pavo y sardina, quiche, vino rosé, huevos cocidos y fresas con moras para el postre! Runo si se lució hoy!" comentaba Alice_

_"Sentémonos, tu primero" dijo Shun mientras le apartaba la silla para que ella se siente primero._

Sonaban risas (de Alice), gruñidos y suspiros (de Shun) y muchas palabras. Hablaban de bakuganes, amor, que Dan está de visita en Neathia, que echa de menos a Fabia, mas bakuganes, que Ren visitando a Marucho, mas bakuganes…

-Ahhh…Shun…siempre fue TAAAAAAN romántico-se quejó Elfin con sarcasmo mientras oía la cinta

-No parece que a Alice le moleste-rio Ace, como para molestar a Lync

Lync gruñó al oír que, en efecto, así era.

_"Sí, Shun…yo también extraño a Dan…lo que tú digas, Shun…"_

-Y cuál es la broma en todo esto?-preguntó Ren

-Pusimos laxante en su comida! -comentó Lync

-Pero…a toda la comida?-se escandalizó Marucho

-Y?

-Alice también debe comer!

Lync captó su error y se horrorizó. Bruscamente se levantó y quiso correr de ahí.

-Oh no! Puse laxante en las sardinas y los huevos!

_-Qué quieres comer primero, Alice?_

_-Me gustan las sardinas! Ah, y también los huevos cocidos, Shun. Saben rico_

-Y en una de las copas! La del listón rosa!-gritaba Lync sin poder hacer nada

_"Rosa para las chicas, toma tu copa, Alice"_

-Oh por Dios! Que he hecho?-gritaba mas desesperado Lync

-Esto no acabara bien…-murmuró Marucho

En efecto...en unos minutos Alice no se sintió bien y sintió un liquido por sus piernas...

_"AAAAHHH!"-gritó la rusa_

_"DIARREA!"-gritó Shun_

_Alice empezó a llorar ahí mismo. Bajaba por debajo de ella y no podía controlarlo. Shun quiso ayudarla, pero ella terminó vomitándole en la cara_

-Bueno…yo…Alice perdóname!-sollozaba Lync al ver lo que habia ocasionado con su laxante

-Por que Alice esta vomitando? Los laxantes no sirven para eso!

-Es que es un laxante de Vestal...

-Mira el lado bueno. Al menos Shun la pasó mal! Quedó cubierto de vomito!-reía histéricamente Ace

-Este es un final bastante inesperado! Ojala Shun y Alice me perdonen!

-Calmate Marucho, veras que recibiremos muchas llamadas hoy

-Por que lo dices, Elfin?

-Ya lo verás...No se olviden de sintonizarnos y gracias por todo su apoyo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>...CONTINUARA<strong>_...

**N/A:** Este fue el Tragame Tierra de Shun y Alice! Estan felices ahora? Si ya se! Ver a Shun pasando un mal rato es lo unico que quieren ver XD.

Si ven el Bakugan Battle League (o algo asi) es un juego en el que *SPOILERS* hay que salvar a Marucho que se ha quedado atrapado en el Interespacio. Dan y Shun van a salvarlo, pero de la nada aparece Ace porque quiere salvar a Marucho y pelea con Shun por quien deberia ir. Gana Shun y junto a Dan salvan a Marucho.

Manden sugerencias de cosas humillantes que podrian pasarle a los otros personajes y comenten!


	10. Hydron se lo merece

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Marucho, Preyas y Elfin hacen una estacion de radio. Entonces leen los "Tragame Tierra" que mandan los Peleadores Bakugan

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos Embarazosos.<strong>

Shun y Alice se portaron bien con Marucho, después de enterarse que publicaron su momento vergonzoso y los habían espiado. Shun solo lo amenazó y Alice le dio un largo discurso sobre la privacidad. Estaba advertido.

-Debemos dejar de trae gente extraña a la radio. Solo causan problemas…

-Preyas!

-Excepto Ren, estas feliz ahora Marucho?

-Si! Vengo a traerles una gran noticia! Ren se quedará con nosotros y nos acompañará en "A reírse de tus desgracias"!

-Como si esa fuera una gran noticia…-se quejó Elfin

-Puede quedarse pero cero besuqueos!-les advirtió Preyas

-Por que besarnos? Solo somos los mejores amigos. Además somos chicos.

-Asi primero se empieza…-rió Preyas

-Luego Marucho sale del closet...-suspiró Elfin

-Y luego "pasa lo que pasa"-dijeron ambos

-Como sea! He aquí un nuevo episodio de "A reírse de tus desgracias"! gracias por sintonizarnos. Esta carta es súper vergonzosa, pero la leeremos para que se deleiten de oírla!

-Un momento!-sonaron unas voces conocidas irrumpiendo la puerta. Eran los Vexos

-Y ahora a que vienen ustedes?

-Lee esto-dijo Mylene entregándole a Marucho una carta. El la leyó y se espantó

-Qué vergüenza! No leeré esto!

-No es lo que siempre haces? Leer momentos vergonzosos?-comentó Spectra

-Pero esta persona es muy importante! Me colgará!

-No pensaste en eso cuando leíste mi momento vergonzoso!-se quejó Mylene

-Solo léelo, el Maestro Spectra te lo ordena-gritó Gus

-SIIII! Es una venganza! El pendejo que escribió esto iba a mandarlo a la radio pero no se atrevió! Le robamos la carta y aquí estamos-reía Shadow

-Bueno, ya…cambio de planes! Leeré este momento vergonzoso a pedido de los Vexos!

_Hola Preyas y Elfin:_  
><em>Un día yo me encontraba de lo más feliz rizándome un mechón. Ya sé que todos creen que soy maricón por esto pero yo se que en verdad me tienen envidia porque nunca tendrán un pelo como el mío. Entonces se me enreda en el dedo y no me lo podía sacar! Casi me pongo a gritar ahí mismo pues el panorama era cero alentador, se me había enredado todo mi dedo con el mechón en mi cabello y no sabía qué hacer! Cortarlo? Ni muerto! Le pedí ayuda a mi padre pero el dijo que "no iba a perder el tiempo en mis tonterías". Así que le pedí ayuda a Shadow Prove y Mylene que pasaban por ahí, y saben que hacen? Me tiran un vaso de soda en mi cabeza! (porque "me lo merecía por engreído") Ahora estaba pegajoso y batido y no podía golpearles porque tenía las manos ocupadas. Entonces le pido ayuda a Gus y él me toma fotos y Volt dijo que lo que había pasado se debía a mi karma. Estaba harto! No me quedó de otra más que pedir ayuda a Lync pero el muy maldito se negó a carcajadas. FUE EL DIA MAS LARGO DE MI VIDA! QUE HORROR!<em>  
><em>Firma: Nordyh Epicnirp <em>

-JAJAJAJAJAAA!-se oyeron risas histéricas de los Vexos

-Verdad que es bueno?-reía Lync al borde de las lagrimas

-Ese idiota de Hydron ya nos tenia hartos con sus abusos de modo que esta es nuestra venganza! Siii!-chillaba Shadow

-SHADOW, NO!-gritaron todos

-Qué?

-Acabas de decir quien mandó la carta!-gritó Marucho

En ese momento cierto príncipe Vestal derribaba la puerta de una patada

-No pensé que te atrevieras, plebeyo! Pero lo hiciste! Demandaré tu bazofia de radio!

-Yo no fui! Fueron los Vexos!

-Pues da igual! Todos son culpables y me las van a pagar-dijo Hydron mientras se rizaba un mechón como siempre. Intentó liberarse la mano para destrozar la radio, Marucho y a los Vexos pero…

-No de nuevo!-gritó el rubio Vestal al ver que su mechón se atoró en su dedo (otra vez)

Todos reían histéricamente, ya que con su dedo atorado no podía hacerles daño…por ahora

-Cuando me libere, me las van a pagar, plebeyos!

-Tengo más dinero que tu, yo no soy ningún plebeyo!-respondió Marucho

Los Vexos se reían al punto de llorar y vomitar e incluso algunos le golpearon al príncipe y otros tomaron fotos para subirlas a Internet (si, los vestal tienen Internet). Preyas y Elfin observaban todo, riéndose.

-Al menos esta vez no fuimos nosotros los que delatamos el nombre…-dijo Elfin bajito

-Sí, pero ganas no me faltaban-reía Preyas

**_...CONTINUARA_**...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Este fue el Tragame Tierra de Hydron! Gracias por la idea para este capitulo, **arisu-bakugan**! Manden sugerencias de cosas humillantes que podrian pasarle a los otros personajes y comenten!


	11. Observa mejor para la proxima, Mira

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Marucho, Preyas y Elfin hacen una estación de radio. Entonces leen los "Tragame Tierra" que mandan los Peleadores Bakugan

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos Embarazosos.<strong>

-Podrías calmarte, Marucho?-se exigía Elfin a su dueño-Hydron no nos hizo nada. Al final le desenredaste el mechón y no te demandó

-Sí, pero….esto está bien? Postear cosas vergonzosas de los demás?

-Ay, por favor Marucho! Se quejan pero les gusta el show!-rió Preyas

-Que dices?

-Observa estos ratings-le dijo el bakugan rana mientras le enseñaba una estadísticas en un papel-Somos los más vistos en la Tierra, Neathia, Vestal y Gundalia!

Marucho vio los ratings. Eran del 80% de programas de radio

-Wow! Es cierto!

-Lo que les molesta es que publiques sus nombres pero ellos se lo buscan por ser tan noobs! A la hora de firmar ponen nombres tan obvios que todos ya saben quien fue!-lo animó Ren junto a su Linehalt

-Bueno, me convencieron! Leeré esta carta que nos han mandado hoy!-el menor trató de leerla pero se le puso una cara horrible

-No leeré esto! Son cosas de chicas!

-Ay por favor, no seas tan antipático-se quejó Ren-Dame eso, lo leeré yo

_Saludos, Preyas y Elfin:_  
><em>Julie nos invitó a Dan, los peleadores y a los de Vestal a un resort. Yo me había comprado un bikini súper sexy para seducir a Dan (muérete de envidia, Runo ;p) pero por alguna razón no funcionó y solo sirvió con Ace. Como sea, yo me encontraba en lo que en la Tierra le dicen "periodo" (en Vestal tiene otro nombre pero no lo diré). Aquí en la Tierra les baja una cosa roja liquida por la *censurado* que dura una semana y baja de vez en cuando pero en Vestal a las chicas les baja una cosa espesa morada que baja sin parar por tres días. Estaba yo en mis días así que le pedí a Wilda que observara continuamente para que no me manche el bikini. Me la pasé muy bien y al divertirme con mis amigos dejé de preocuparme de revisar el bikini. Además Wilda se iba a encargar de todo. Lo que no sabía es que Wilda era tan sensible que se iba a desmayar cuando me empezó a bajar. Pero yo no me di cuenta, estaba regresando de jugar vóley playero con Dan, Shun, Fabia y Runo cuando Ace se pone rojísimo e intenta decirme algo pero se desmaya en el intento. Yo no entendía que pasaba hasta que Keith (quien estaba en una sombrilla) me pide que me siente con él. Para colmo le digo que no quería y cuando miro abajo casi me muero! Me estaba bajando la cosa morada por el bikini a más no poder. Me senté obedientemente junto a Keith tapándome ahí y pensando "POR QUE JUSTO TENIA QUE VENIRME HOY?"<em>

_Firma: LaClayMenor_

-Ughhhh…..esto sí es bastante incomodo…-se sonrojó Ren

-Ves? Te dije! Qué asco!-chilló Marucho

-No me parece bien que se burlen, ella es una chica y esas cosas les pasan-dijo Linehalt muy seriamente

-También en que pensaba ella al pedirle a Wilda que vigile! Ya saben cómo es el!-se rió Elfin

-Sí, Mira fue bastante estúpida…-rió Preyas

De modo que otra vez decían quien mandó la carta

-Preyas! Porque siempre dicen los nombres? Ya parece que lo hacen a propósito y les gusta verme golpeado!-se quejó el peleador Aquos

Se oyó un portazo.

-Oh no! Mira viene por nosotros!-gritó Marucho asustado

-Yo te protejo!-lo calmó Ren

Mira apareció ante ellos. Marucho se esperaba lo peor

-Marucho, por que esa cara?-pregunto ella, extrañada

-Es…que t-tu…

-Yo qué?

-Nada…por que estas aquí? Lamento haber dicho tu nombre!

-Por eso mismo estamos aquí! Vine para llevarlos a ti y a Ren, Dan y los demás los esperan

-Eh?

-Vienes? Te están esperando en la Tierra-sonrió la Vestal

-Pero quien se encargará de la radio?

-Cálmate, nosotros la cuidamos!-rió Elfin

-Ahora tengo más miedo!-se quejó el menor

-Tranquilos, yo los vigilaré-aseguró Linehalt

-Nos vamos ya?-preguntó impaciente Mira

-Bueno…-susurró Marucho

-Adiós, y sintonícennos, ya volvemos pronto-dijo Ren

Sin que se den cuenta Mira sacó una cosa de la radio y luego los llevó a la Tierra…

**_...CONTINUARA_**...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Este fue el Trágame Tierra de Mira! No les parece sospechoso que se lleven a Marucho y Ren sin más? Manden sugerencias de cosas humillantes que podrían pasarle a los otros personajes y comenten!


	12. Extraño capitulo, continuacion

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Marucho, Preyas y Elfin hacen una estacion de radio. Entonces leen los "Tragame Tierra" que mandan los Peleadores Bakugan

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos embarazosos<strong>

Marucho y Ren fueron conducidos por Mira a la Tierra. Se reunieron en el restaurante de Runo. Ahí estaban Dan, Runo, Julie, Billy, Gus, Ace, Baron, Jake, Fabia, Paige, Rafe, Alice, Shun y Lync (quienes estaban muy misteriosamente amistosos)

-Qué bueno que ya llegaron Ren y Maruchito!-sonrió Jake al verlos

-Por qué están todos juntos?

-Sí, para que nos han llamado?

-Vamos a hacer una competencia!-anunció Dan

-Una apuesta, a decir verdad-suspiró Fabia mirando a Paige

-Lo que pasa es que le hice una apuesta a esta Gundaliana de que yo podía tomarme toda una Coca Cola helada de un sorbo sin que me duela la cabeza!-dijo Rafe, mirando con ira a Paige

-Pero YO sí puedo hacerlo! Él es quien no puede, verdad Rafe?

-Ya pues, chicos. Supérenlo!-dijo Shun sin mucho interés

-Serás mi amigo pero no voy a dejar que ganes!-amenzaba Paige tomando un vaso de Coca Cola

-Tu eres quien vas a perder!-rió Rafe poniendo cubitos de hielo a su propio vaso

-Y decidimos hacer la apuesta más interesante compitiendo todos! Verdad?-sonrió Dan

-Aquí tienen sus vasos de Coca Cola-dijo Runo entregando los vasos a Marucho y Ren-…Ahora todos…a tomar! Quien tenga primero dolor de cabeza pierde!

-Para esto nos llaman?-se quejó Ren

-Todo el grupo tiene que participar. También ustedes tienen que jugar-rió Baron

-Tiene sentido para mi…-exclamó Marucho sorbiendo su Coca Cola

Así estuvieron por mucho rato aunque los más animosos eran Rafe y Paige no tenían dolor de cabeza aun. A Ren le pareció que los vasos de los demás estaban vacíos excepto el de él y Marucho. Pensaba en eso hasta que…

-Auch auch! Me duele!-gritó Ren

-A mí también!-chilló Marucho, mientras ambos caían rendidos sobre la mesa

-Creo que es un empate…-murmuró Alice, un poco preocupada

-Bueno, da igual!-sonrió Mira, de forma un poco sospechosa-Ahora tendrán que tomar su castigo

-Castigo?-gritaron Ren y Marucho horrorizados

-Perdieron, no? Hora del castigo!

-Y cuál es el castigo?-preguntó Marucho. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, pero un trato era un trato

-Ven conmigo, te lo diré…-dijo Mira mientras tomaba la mano del menor y se lo llevó a un rincón

Por su parte Fabia se llevó a Ren a otro rincón.

Ya en el rincón, Marucho fue desnudado por Mira

-Pero que haces?

-Toma!-dijo ella dándole una almohada

-Pa-para qué?

Mira sonrió macabramente

-Mastúrbate con la almohada

-QUEEE?

_::En otro lado::_

Fabia derribó a Ren con su fuerza descomunal

-Pero que te pasa?

-Tu castigo es hacer un striptease!

-QUE?

-Ya oíste, ahora hazlo o haré más que solo derribarte

Ren tragó saliva de miedo. No le quedó de otra que hacerlo…

Por otra parte Marucho tomó la almohada, avergonzado. No notaron que en ambos cuartos había unas cámaras activadas…

-Quien sabe como estaran Elfin y Preyas...-pensó Marucho mientras se frotaba la almohada

_::Por otra parte::_

-Hola a todos en la radio! No podran oir a Marucho en "A reírse de tus desgracias" pero nos oirán a nosotros, sus bakugan! Elfin y Preyas!

-Al menos esta vez si dijiste mi nombre primero, Preyas

-No empieces!

-Calmense los dos-ordenaba Linehalt

-Callate, niñera!

En eso alguien derribó la puerta

-Y ahora quien es?

-No hemos hablado de nadie hoy!

Aparecieron los otros Bakugans de Marucho, Akwimos y Tristar

-No es justo! Nosotros tenemos TODO el derecho a salir aqui! Tambien somos bakugans de Marucho!

-Van a destruir nuestra radio?-dijo Elfin enfadada

-No, nada de eso! Queremos tener nuestra propia seccion-sonrió Akwimos

-Empezando por "Disco con Tristar"!-anunció el sexto Bakugan de Marucho mientras ponia musica de David Guetta

-Ay, yo amo esa cancion!-sonrió Elfin

-Tambien yo!-gritó Preyas

-A bailar!-gritaron todos, bailando tanto que destrozaron la radio

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Que pasará despues? Es una venganza colectiva?. Manden sugerencias de cosas humillantes que podrían pasarle a los otros personajes y comenten!

Por cierto, Rafe y Paige son personajes de la 4° Temporada, Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Rafe es el nuevo peleador Haos, es de Neathia, se parece a Linus e insultó a Marucho y Shun (se cree que es pariente de Fabia). Paige es de Gundalia y parece chico y es Subterra. Ambos fueron mandados por Fabia para ayudar a Dan.


	13. Marucho y Ren ya cayeron

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Marucho, Preyas y Elfin hacen una estación de radio. Entonces leen los "Tragame Tierra" que mandan los Peleadores Bakugan

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: La venganza q les van a hacer a Marucho y Ren es demasiado fea. Rating: T. Lean con cuidado<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos embarazosos<strong>

-Que les estarán obligando a hacer? Tal vez un video porno, pool dance o un striptease! -se decía Billy muerto de la curiosidad

-Esto está bien?-dijo Dan, preocupado-O sea, nos queremos vengar porque Marucho y Ren pusieron nuestros nombres pero esto es demasiado!

-Para ti es fácil decirlo! Marucho y Ren no dijeron tu nombre!-se quejó Julie

-Aunque aun así sabemos que fuiste tú! Quien sería tan tarado para firmar "D-A-N-K-U-S-O"?-se burló Runo

-Ojala que no la estén pasando muy mal!-pensó Shun

En un cuarto oscuro se escuchaba una música de la Tierra, que ponen normalmente para stripteases

_"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt. __So sexy it hurts…"_

-Por favor, podrías quitar esa música? Me da más vergüenza!

-Ese es el punto, Ren-comento Fabia

-Esto es porque Marucho dijo tu nombre en la radio? Creí que te había pagado y ya!

-Sí, pero ahora soy el hazmerreir de Neathia. No son buenas actitudes de una princesa-se quejó Fabia

-Pues no te culpo. Te excito

-Cállate!

Ren se había quitado los pantalones arrojándolos de una forma muy seductora. Seguían las botas y la playera. En eso quedo completamente desnudo, solo en ropa interior, pero en su forma Humana eso si.

-Satisfecha?

-No. A mi tu no me excitas. Por decir eso te tendrás que sacar los bóxers y frotártela en el tubo

-QUEE?

-Si quieres puedes hacerlo mientras piensas en Marucho-sonrió cruelmente la Neathiana mientras empujaba el cuerpo del otro y lo obligaba a rozarse con el tubo

-Marucho?...Fabia…yo no…

-Ya sé que tu solo sales conmigo para que nadie sospeche que te gusta ese Humano. Que patético…

-Fabia…

La princesa obligó al Gundaliano a seguirse frotando contra el frío tubo

-No, por favor, Fabia, basta!-lloraba el Gundaliano

Ella hizo oídos sordos y siguió con la tortura un rato más. En eso notó que los ojos del joven se ponían en blanco y se sonrojaba, jadeando

-Marucho…se siente tan bien…adentro tuyo…ah…

La Neathiana sonrió

_::En otro lado::_

-No quiero, Mira! No me gusta!-lloraba Marucho, obligado a frotarse la almohada

-Solo hazlo! Ese es tu castigo por decir mi nombre!

-Pero si tu mandaste la carta! La culpa es tuya por firmar con tu nombre! Todos saben que tu apellido es Clay!

-Silencio! Como te atreves? Por decir eso tendrás que correrte y fantasear con Ren al mismo tiempo!

-Ren? Pero si él es solo mi…

-Hazlo!

Marucho fue obligado a seguir frotándose la almohada. Luego de un rato sirvió y el chico empezó a abrazar apasionadamente el cojín.

-Ren…se siente bien...muy bien…

Mira abrió la puerta y le comunicó las noticas a Fabia

-Funcionó. Ambos cayeron. La cámara está grabando?

-Si! En vivo-sonrió ella, quien había dejado a Ren en el cuarto y se encontraba frente a una laptop donde se transmitían las imágenes.

-Deberíamos editarlo y mandarlo a todas las webs!

Ace se encontraba junto a ellas, observando

-Entonces lo mando a todos los medios de comunicación por la noche!

Y se marchó

En eso escucharon unas voces. Mira y Fabia vieron todo a través de la pantalla. Al parecer Marucho y Ren llegaron a su punto.

-Marucho, me vengo! No puedo retenerlo más!

-Acaba Ren, lléname!

Se escucharon unos gritos y exclamaciones desaforadas. Tanto que las chicas pensaron que tal vez se habían sobrepasado. Esto era desagradable. Ren yacía tirado en el piso.

-Marucho…

Por su parte, el humano también estaba agotado, la almohada cubriéndolo por completo

-Ren…lo llenaste demasiado

Mira y Fabia quedaron traumatizadas ante lo que vieron

-Quizá…solo deberíamos chantajearlos…

Al otro día todos se levantaron como si nada. Nadie pidió explicaciones y todos se hablaban como siempre.

-Marucho! Dile a Shun que me pase el azúcar! -se quejaba Dan, durante el desayuno. Shun se hartó y le aventó el azucarero en la cara

-No pues, Shun! -gruñó Dan mientras tomaba un filete de jamón listo para comer, pero…

-Es mi filete, yo lo vi primero!-chillaba Rafe

-No, fui yo!

-Solo cállense y coman!-gritaron Runo y Mira

-Voy a ver mi cuenta en Youtube para que nos animemos un poco, si?-sugirió Jake. Apenas el australiano puso la página web se le puso una cara horrible

-M…Ma…Maruchito…tienes que ver esto…

-Que pasa?

Marucho vio la pantalla y se le pusieron los ojos en blanco. Lleno de terror, llamo a Ren. Ambos se quedaron congelados. Sobre todo al ver que el video ya lo habían visto 9543482387277 personas. Para colmo llamo el padre de Marucho

-Chouji! Me puedes explicar que significa ese video en la Internet!

-Padre, lo siento-sollozaba el chico mientras oía mas insultos de su padre por el celular

Dan y los demás observaron la pantalla por curiosidad. Algunos se rieron y otros vomitaron pero Dan se atrevió a reclamar a Mira y Fabia por lo sucedido. Solamente iban a obligarlos a hacer "eso" pero nada de grabarlo o subirlo a Internet.

-Mira! Quedamos en no enviarlo!

-Ya se, quien habrá sido?-se preguntó ella, igualmente sorprendida

En eso venia Ace corriendo cansado

-Mira! Hice lo que me pediste! Mande el video a todos los medios de comunicación! Está en la Tierra, Vestal, Neathia y Gundalia!

-ACE!-gritaron todos

-Mira!-gritó Dan enfadado

-Yo no fui! Se lo pedí a Ace…pero luego cambie de idea. Solo que el ya se había ido…Oh no…

Marucho y Ren lloraban en una esquina abrazados el uno al otro. Todos los miraban con lastima. Algunos lanzaron miradas asesinas a la Vestal (menos Ace quien la defendió, haciendo que todos lo abucheen) y a la Neathiana (esta vez Shun no la defendió, sino que la criticó mas)

Mira observó al humano y al Gundaliano llorando de vergüenza.

-Creo que nos sobrepasamos un poco…

-Y que no podrán salir a la calle por muchos días! -comentó Billy

-BILLY!

-Sabes que es la verdad, Julie!

_::En otro lado::_

_El video llegó hasta la estación Interespacio 100.8. _

-Ese es nuestro Marucho? -se preguntaba Preyas, mirando el video con ojos salidos

-Yo no lo conozco! No se quien sea pero no es nada mío! -gritaba Elfin, avergonzada

-Parece que Ren ya salió del closet-comentaba Linehalt

-Genial, viejo!-chillaba Akwimos

-Te quieres callar? Siempre dices lo mismo!

_**...CONTINUARA**_...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Este fue el Trágame Tierra de Marucho y Ren! Al final las victimas obtuvieron su venganza, aunque se sobrepasaron...

SERA ESTE EL FIN DE LA RADIO? TA-TA-TA-TAAAAAN!


	14. Volt nos salva y Zenet se mete

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Ahora sin Ren y Marucho en la radio y con los Bakugan destrozando todo...quien podra defenderlos?

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos Embarazosos.<strong>

-Estoy preocupado, chicos…Maruchito no ha salido en semanas!

-Y que esperabas, Jake? Aun sigue humillado por ese video-comentó Shun

-Sin mencionar que su padre dijo que éramos una mala influencia y ahora lo ha encerrado en su casa-suspiró triste Baron

-Pero se lo busco, por metiche

-Ace, cállate. Todo esto es tu culpa-le dijo Dan

-Chicos, cálmense! Todos estamos aquí reunidos para algo!-exclamo Runo. En efecto, había convocado a todos paras a que piensen en algún plan para ayudar a Marucho y Ren, pero se distrajeron y empezaron a echarse culpas e insultarse.

-Runo tiene razón!-opino Baron-Hay que ayudar a Marucho y Ren y salvar la radio! Elfin, Preyas, Akwimos y Tristar han convertido la radio en un lugar para fiestas Bakugan!

-Cómo sabes?-preguntó Fabia

-Miren, tengo esta foto de Nemus en una orgia con Elfin el sábado!

-Y yo tengo aquí a Percival y Hydranoid tratando de emborrachar a Wilda!-se rió Ace mientras les enseñaba la foto

-Eso no es nada! Aquí tengo una de Harpus bailando pegadito con Aranaut!-dijo Billy mientras les enseñaba la foto, la cual había tomado con su celular

-Dejame ver eso!-se quejó Fabia, al ver a su Bakugan bailando ese baile ridículo-Aranaut! Que significa esto!

-No pude evitarlo, Princesa Fabia…Harpus esta buena…aunque tenga voz chillona y sea plana

-Como sea, hay que salvar la radio o se convertirá en la casa de juerga de los Bakugans!-exclamo Mira, tratando de que todos se enfoquen en su plan inicial

-Pero nosotros no sabemos cómo hacerlo…

-Sí, hay que pensar en algo…

En eso sonó un ruido y alguien entro por la puerta de la casa de Runo, donde todos estaban reunidos.

-CHICOS! CHICOS! TIENEN QUE VER ESTO!

Entró Lync con una radio boombox bajo el brazo

-Lync! Que pasa?-exclamó Alice, sorprendida de ver a su amigo

-Oigan esto! Estaba escuchando la radio y…

-O sea quieres decir que te gusta la música de David Guetta y esas bazofias disco?-comentó Dan, burlón

-Cállate! Como sea, yo escuchaba la radio y de pronto oí que personas irrumpieron y echaron a Preyas y los demás bakugans de ahí. Tienen que escuchar esto-dijo el vestal pelirrosa mientras colocaba la radio en el centro del grupo

Se oyeron voces conocidas

-Está grabando, está grabando?

Dan y los otros reconocieron la voz

-Oigan, ese no es…?

-Volt?

Volt siguió hablando desde la radio

-Soy un gran fanático de "A reírse de tus desgracias". No solo porque los momentos vergonzosos de los demás nos hacen pasar un mal rato. Sino que así nos duelen menos recordarlos. Incluso nos reímos de esto! He recibido firmas de todo Gundalia para que Marucho y Ren vuelvan a la radio y…

Se oyó una voz chillona de cierta Gundaliana

-Regresa, Ren! Quiero oír tu voz de nuevo!

-Zenet! Dame ese micrófono! Como sea…Queremos a Marucho y Ren de vuelta para que sigan entreteniendo a su fiel público. Y lamento mucho lo del video. Fue demasiado lejos….Ahora habláremos de nuestros momentos súper vergonzosos para que vean que no son tan malos! Empezando por el mío!

Todos los que se encontraban en casa de Runo oían todo desde la radio, boquiabiertos. Lync había traído a Ren y Marucho para que escuchen con ellos.

-Wow! Tienes público fiel, enano!-sonrió Lync

-Me siento muy halagado por lo que Volt trata de hacer, pero…

En la radio, Volt habló

_Un día estábamos haciendo con Lync y Shadow un concurso de eructos. Lync me convenció asi que no me quedo de otra. Tenía que ganar quien haga el eructo más ruidoso y apestoso. En eso llega mi turno y sonó el eructo más ruidoso y asqueroso que se puedan imaginar. Pero solo escuche risas de Shadow y Lync. Entonces abro los ojos y veo que Mylene había abierto la puerta donde los 3 estábamos y el eructo le había caído en la cara. Se imaginan lo que paso después? Nota: Cuidado con sus amigos inmaduros!_

_Firma: Volt, el gaseoso_

-Lo ven, no es tan malo?-comentó Volt mientras hablaba, casi riéndose de lo que había pasado

-Ya menciónanos, gigantón!-gritaba Zenet

-Ah, claro. Traje a los amigos de Ren de Gundalia. Tambien me apoyaron con mi idea de la resucitar la radio! He aquí los chicos de Gundalia! Zenet, Lena, Mason y Jesse!

-Hola afamado publico! Desde los confines del país subterráneo tenemos el placer de anunciarles que hemos decidido cambiar el concepto de la radio!-anunció Jesse, hablando muy formal como siempre

Si! Ahora el público tendrá que venir a la radio y contar sus propias vergüenzas! Así verán que no es tan malo y así Preyas y Elfin no tendrán que arruinar todo revelando el nombre para que después venga la victima a golpearle a Marucho! La radio necesita una reforma!-agregó Lena

-Si no nos han entendido, yo contare mi momento más vergonzoso para que lo entiendan mejor!-exclamó Zenet

_Un día Lena y yo estábamos en una fiesta en el Castillo de Gundalia. Pusieron música electrónica y Lena y yo nos adueñamos de la pista. Todos nos miraban (incluso Ren) y decidimos sacar a bailar a unos chicos para bailar en pareja (Lena con Mason y yo con Ren). Lo malo es que Barodius y sus demás amigos viejos estaban en la fiesta y Kazarina (la perra se moría de envidia) echa ponche en el piso, por lo que nos resbalamos en medio de la pista con chicos y todo. La gente no paraba de reír! Maldita Kazarina! Qué bueno que ya se murió! _

_Firma: La bailarina caída Zenet (intento de Cisne Negro)_

La Gundaliana empezó a reír histéricamente

-Jajajaja! Es verdad! Después que lo cuentas en la radio, uno se siente mucho mejor!

-Llamen ya al número de la radio! O si quieren pasarla mejor vengan a Interespacio 100.8! esta justo entrando al Interespacio Bakugan! Asi nos divertimos y tú también te divertirás recordando tus momentos vergonzosos. Llama ya!

Dan y los demás oían la radio en silencio.

-Eso si fue unas idea brillante!-sonrió Dan

-Así nadie vendrá a reclamarles por decir el nombre, Maestro Marucho!

-Volverán a la radio, chicos?-preguntó Shun

-No estoy seguro…-pensó Marucho, dubitativo-Aunque reconozco que Volt tuvo una buena idea!

_**...CONTINUARA**_...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estos fueron los Tragame Tierra de Volt y Zenet! Al parecer tuvieron un buen plan para que la radio continue. Manden sugerencias de cosas humillantes que podrian pasarle a los otros personajes y comenten!


	15. Keith y Chan tienen encanto

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Gracias a Volt y los Gundalianos, la radio Interespacio 100.8 tiene un nuevo formato! Que pasara?

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos Embarazosos.<strong>

-Saludos, fieles oyentes de Interespacio 100.8!-se oia la voz de Volt desde la radio-Hoy vamos a hablar un nuevo episodio de "A reirse de tus desgracias"

-Que mal que Marucho no quiera ir a la radio...-suspiraba Rafe, quien hacia rodar su bakugan por la palma de su mano

-Tal vez no lo necesiten por ahi. Volt esta haciendo un buen trabajo.

-No digas esas cosas, Paige! Volt solo quiere hacer que Marucho y Ren vuelvan-le increpó Dan

-Callense todos. Keith esta en la radio!-ordenó Mira, entusiasmada por oir a su hermano

-Saludos a todos los oyentes de Interespacio 100.8! Saludos a mi hermana Mira y mi novio Gus, los quiero mucho!

-Kyaaa! Hermano, eres el mejor!

-Maestro Spectra, gracias!

-Callense los dos, parecen fanaticos lunaticos!-se burló Shun al ver chillar como locos a Mira y Gus

-Ademas...-dijo Keith desde la radio-...Ellos forman parte de este momento vergonzoso que me paso una vez

-Que? Como humillaste a tu hermano, Mira?

-Silencio Ace, mi hermano esta hablando

-Como siempre. Es linda conmigo hasta que llega Keith, pone cara de idiota y me ignora-dijo Ace a Shun en el oido

_Estaba una noche de fiesta en Vestal cuando de repente se me aparecen unas chicas (fangirls, para ser exactos) y nos quedamos hablando hasta la medianoche. Mira casi me mata cuando volví a casa porque creyó que algo me había pasado. Para colmo me llamo Gus cuando estaba con las chicas y ellas empezaron a chillar y Gus pensó que lo estaba engañando!_

_Firma: El admirado Keith (eran como 10 fangirls XD)_

-Muy gracioso, Keith!-reia Volt-Alguien mas puede igualar ese momento? Tal vez pueda ella, nuestra invitada especial, Chan Lee!

-Chan tambien?-dijo Dan, sorprendido con el oido en la radio

-Si, Dan-sonrio Joe, quien los acompañaba-Yo la convenci de que vaya. Hace mucho que esta avergonzada por algo que una vez nos paso. Para sentirse mejor, lo contará publicamente

-Y que pasó?

-Eso ya lo dira Chan

En eso se oyó la voz de la joven oriental

-Voy a contar algo muy feo que nos paso una vez a Joe y a mi. Prometeme que no te reiras, Joe.

_Un día Joe y yo nos encontrábamos viendo Titanic (Julie y Runo me habían dicho que era la mas romántica, empalagosa y triste a la vez). En la escena en la que la chica le dice a DiCaprio están en la cubierta y ella dice "estoy volando!" no pudimos resistir mas y empezamos a toquetearnos y besarnos. En eso llega Sirenoid (estábamos alojados en casa de Klaus) y nos ve justo cuando Joe me está manoseando el sostén. Ya sabrán que paso después. Sirenoid se encargó de contárselo a Klaus y este nos boto a patadas por "hacer cochinadas en casa de un caballero como el"_

_Firma: La caliente Chan y su Joe_

-Jajajajaja!-reian todos, tanto los que estaban en la radio como los oyentes

-Solo la manoseaste, no es asi Joe?

-DAN!-gritó Runo

-Que? Quiero saber

-Esto es genial! Volt esta haciendo un buen trabajo-decia feliz Marucho. De pronto el rostro se le ensombreció-Pero creo que ni Ren ni yo podremos volver. Estariamos de mas...

-Marucho no digas eso...-dijo preocupada Alice

Sin oirlos, el joven Aquos salio de la habitacion

_**...CONTINUARA**_...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estos fueron los Tragame Tierra de Keith y Chan! Lamento tardarme mucho, **toaneo07**, Y tranqui, q estoy leyendo tu fic. Solo q estoy buscando las palabras exactas pal review.

Manden sugerencias de cosas humillantes que podrian pasarle a los otros personajes y comenten!


	16. Rafe y Paige contribuyen

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Gracias a Volt y los Gundalianos, la radio Interespacio 100.8 tiene un nuevo formato! Que pasara?

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos Embarazosos.<strong>

Dan y el grupo se encontraban tomando refrescos en casa de Runo. Estaban tramando un plan para hacer que Marucho vuelva a la radio. Habían convencido a Ren para volver pero necesitaban a alguien…

-Marucho no quiere volver a la radio...-comentó Fabia

-Siente que es mejor sin el-dijo Shun, sorbiendo su limonada sin mucho interés

-Hay que convencerlo!-animó Dan

-Ya lo se! Podríamos tener una idea tan brillante que así tendremos un buen regreso!

-Es una gran idea, Ren!-exclamó Julie-….Pero cual es esa idea?

Ren solo pudo verla y suspiró rendido, volcando su atención en tomar su jugo de piña.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo...

En la radio sonó la voz de Volt

-Hola, hola! Bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de "A reírse de tus desgracias". Soy Volt y este día nos acompañan dos personas importantes! Paige de Gundalia y Rafe de Neathia!

-Ya empezó!-gritó Runo emocionada!-…Y que contaran Rafe y Paige?

-Ni idea. No pensé que estuvieran interesados

-Estos chicos-se burló Shun

La radio resonó de nuevo.

-Voy a contar un súper oso que me paso hace un mes!-chilló la Gundaliana-Todo fue culpa del ñoño de Rafe!

-Fue tu culpa-respondió el aludido

-Me dejas hablar?

-Cálmate y solo habla!

-Chupate el *censurado*-gruñó la Gundaliana haciendo que el mojigato y santurrón Neathiano se calle de miedo

-Toma el microfono y habla de una vez...-dijo muy serio Volt, parando la discusion

_Tenía una cita con Rafe así que fui a su casa. Pero todo estaba muy aburrido así que le di la excusa que ya volvía y me iba a comprar y me largue a una fiesta en casa de de Julie que era el mismo día. Eso si era divertido en vez de jugar la botella en casa de Rafe y tener que escucharlo que solo podían darse un beso en la 100° cita (íbamos recién en 8). Estaba con los demás oyendo música disco y jugando strip-poker (ese juego sucio en el que juegas y si pierdes te sacas la ropa. Gus y Ace iban perdiendo y Julie estaba completamente en pelotas porque perdió XD) cuando llega Dan gritando y me dice que Rafe venia para acá, sospechando que estaba aquí. Yo decidí escaparme por la ventana e irme a la casa de Rafe, para que piense que yo había ido a comprar y había vuelto y nada mas. Al otro día cuando voy a ver a Dan y a los demás se empiezan a reír de mi. Me explicaron que Rafe había llegado y me había buscado preguntando a todos por mi. No satisfecho con esto cogió un micrófono (del karaoke) y empezó a llamarme con el micrófono gritando "PAAAAAAAAAAIGE!" haciendo que todos se incomoden con sus gritos y se vayan de la fiesta. Nota: Cuidado con sus novios ñoños!_

__Firma: PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIGE!__

-Jajajaja! Tu si que sabes humillar a la gente, Rafe-rió Volt

-Cállense. Bueno, yo también tengo uno. Me avergüenza contarlo pero lo haré por Marucho! Queremos que vuelvas!

-Cuéntalo! Yo también estuve ahí-gruñó Paige

-Esta bien…

_Klaus nos había invitado a todos a ver una opera pero era tan aburrido! Los unicos que parecian disfrutar la obra eran Klaus, Alice y Fabia. Dan vio una puerta de emergencia para que nos podamos escapar. Pero teníamos que ir en fila de uno. Primero bajó Dan, luego Marucho, Shun, Paige, Runo, Ace, Keith…solo quedábamos Jake, Ren, Mira, Baron y yo. Era mi turno de bajar pero con tal mala suerte que tropecé y fui a parar al escenario, estrellándome contra una soprano y me cayó la peluca vikinga en la cabeza! Lo peor fue que Klaus descubrió que nos estábamos escapando y nos obligo a ver esa aburrida obra otra vez._

_Firma: El caído Rafe_

-Jajajaja!-reia Volt-Pero las operas no son tan malas

-Para nosotros si! Klaus nos torturó por horas haciendonos oir esa bazofia!-se quejó Rafe

-Podemos dar un mensaje a alguien?-interrumpió la Gundaliana

-Claro, para eso esta la radio-respondió el Vestal mientras le daba el micrófono

-Marucho. Tienes que regresar a la radio! Te necesitamos!

-Marucho no quiere volver?-preguntó Volt

-No. Parece que necesitamos que el tenga una gran idea para que vuelva. Y para que tenga una idea, le daremos una

-Cual?

-Hemos entrevistado a 6 personas y postearemos dos de sus momentos vergonzosos en la radio. Llamen y voten!

Las personas para votar son

a)Klaus

b)Billy

c)Jake

d)Volt

e)Anubias

f)Chris (la del grupo de Sellon en Mechtanium Surge)

-Voten y postearemos ese momento!-dijeron los dos mientras Dan apagaba la radio. Los demas se reian a mas no poder, decidiendo cual habia dado mas risa entre Rafe y Paige.

-Es una idea brillante!

-Pero cual es tu gran idea para volver a la radio?-preguntó Fabia, intrigada

-Ya se me ocurrió algo-sonrió Ren mientras se despedía y se marchaba en dirección a casa de Marucho.

_**...CONTINUARA**_...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estos fueron el Tragame Tierra de Rafe y Paige! (El nuevo Haos, que es el típico fanboy que hay en cada temporada y la nueva Subterra que parece hombre y es mas gritona que Runo) Manden sugerencias de cosas humillantes que podrian pasarle a los otros personajes y comenten!


	17. Klaus no es un caballero

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Gracias a Volt y los Gundalianos, la radio Interespacio 100.8 tiene un nuevo formato! Que pasara? Marucho volverá?

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos Embarazosos.<strong>

-Porque ustedes lo pidieron!

-Ustedes se lo buscaron

-Hemos traido al genial, al simpatico, al caballero, al atorrante, al pituco, al estirado, al snob, al intento de caballero, al de mal gusto, al cornudo, al...

-Callate niña boba! No insultes al gran Klaus-gritó Sirenoid mientras mojaba a Paige

-Zorra! Como te atreves a mojarme. Ataca Boulderon!-estaba a punto de lanzar al Bakugan pero...

-Ya es suficiente, Paige!-gritó Rafe, todo avergonzado

-Callense ambos, niños bobos y con mal gusto en el vestir. y gracias Sirenoid-dijo un cierto peliblanco alemán-Aqui se presenta el gran Klaus Von Hertzen a proclamar su momento mas vergonzoso! Lo hago para que regresen Marucho y Ren a la radio

En eso sonó un portazo y cierto Gundaliano aparecio

-Ren!-dijo Paige

-Y Linehalt!-comentó el Wolfurio de Rafe, mirando al Bakugan Darkus

-Hola chicos, vengo a anunciarles que Marucho volverá!

El caballero aleman y los jovenes aprendices se quedaron con las bocas abiertas. En eso Paige empezó a chillar de la emocion mientras cargaba en vilo a Rafe, quien tambien gritaba de la emocion y el miedo que su amiga lo vaya a soltar

-Marucho volvera? Pero como?

-Es gracias a ustedes, chicos-sonrió Ren

-Somos los heroes hoy!-dijo emocionado Rafe-Esta vez NOSOTROS salvamos a nuestros heroes!

-Ya lo se, Rafe. Hicimos algo bueno pero no es para tanto-gruñó la Gundaliana

-Paige!

Ella volteó y se sonrojó al ver que el joven Neathiano ponia una cara que el quiso que sea seria, pero mas parecian ojos de perrito

-Claro, Rafe...hicimos algo bueno y Marucho volvio...jeje...

-Volt!-llamó Ren al Vestal

-Que pasa?

-Marucho volverá

-Ya lo se. Justo estoy platicando con el-comentó el mayor mientras les mostraba al peleador Aquos sonriendo detras de ellos

-MARUCHO!-gritaron todos mientras lo abrazaban (Paige no queria pero Rafe puso su cara de nuevo)

-Volviste!

-Pero ahora que hara Volt? Tendra que marcharse!

-Lo se...Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, Volt-sonrió Marucho-Juro que te lo compensare

-No es nada, Marucho. Hice lo que los fans de la radio y cualquiera hubiera hecho

-Aunque podrias pagarnos un cheque-chilló una esfera Haos posada en el hombro del mayor

-Brontes!

-Que? Nos conviene, Volt

Todos reian por la ocurrencia hasta que Sirenoid les lanzó otro chorro, quedando empapados.

-Y ahora que pasa?

-Es hora de que Klaus diga su momento vergonzoso!

-Bueno, anda habla. Sera un honor que digas tu momento, Klaus-dijo Marucho mientras le pasaba el microfono

-Obvio. Soy un caballero aleman

En una esquina Ren, Paige y Rafe planeaban como exterminar a Klaus**  
><strong>

_Una vez, luego de un gran día de finanzas de bienes raíces y trabajo me encontraba muy agotado. De suerte tenia a Sirenoid conmigo. Estaba muy cansado, hacía calor y de pronto me dieron ganas de echarme un chapuzón en el lago de mi castillo. Ese no era comportamiento de caballeros así que me abstuve. Pero el calor era cada vez más insoportable y no sabía qué hacer, ni el aire acondicionado servía. Sirenoid me sugirió que hay ocasiones en las que por más caballero que uno sea, a veces la comodidad es primero, además nadie nos veía y no tenía que actuar como un caballero ante nadie. Asi que me puse un traje de baño y me arroje al lago, nadando y flotando con Sirenoid. Por alguna razón el calor empeoro y Sirenoid me sugirió que me quitara el traje de baño. Esas no eran cosas de caballero pero el calor era horrible y nadie me veía así que lo hice. El calor aumentó más y me dormí sobre Sirenoid flotando en el lago. De pronto se puso frio (estaba anocheciendo) y escuche risas. Pensé "me están mirando?". Entonces abro los ojos y que creen que vi? Estaban Ace y los demás mirándome muertos de risa! Aparentemente Ace vino a visitarme y se encontró con "la sorpresa" y llamó a todo Vestal para ver la escena. Lo único que hice fue hundirme en el lago y bucear hasta el castillo mientras Sirenoid espantaba al público lanzándoles chorros de agua. Qué horror!_

_Firma: Klaus, el que a pesar de todo aun es un caballero pero jamás un exhibicionista_

Los demas explotaron de la risa. Era el mejor momento hasta ahora! Humillante!

-Felicitare a Ace cuando lo vea!-reia Paige, rodando pr el piso

-Que buena esa! Los snobs merecen eso por snobs!-decia Rafe llorando de la risa

-Esto se debe a tu karma, señorito-comento Volt a Klaus trantando de ponerse serio sin lograrlo

-CALLENSE Y NO INSULTEN AL GRAN KLAUS!-ordeno Sirenoid mientras lanzó un gran chorro de agua. Esto no detuvo a los demas, quienes reian y jugaban en el inundado lugar. Paige jugaba a las luchitas con Rafe. Wolfurio, Boulderon, Brontes y Linehalt jugaban a waterpolo con Tristar (quien habia acompañando a Marucho en ausesncia de Elfin, Preyas y Akwimos) como la pelota. Volt se havia el muerto mientras flotaba. El unico que se quejaba era Klaus porque su ropa se mojó

-Sirenoid! Arruinaste mi ropa nueva!

-Lo lamento, Klaus...

En otro lugar de la piscina Ren y Marucho se miraban el uno al otro, sonriendo y mojados._  
><em>

-Me alegra que estes de vuelta, Marucho-dijo Ren mientras acariciaba la cabeza a su mejor amigo

-No, Ren. Estamos de vuelta-sonrió Marucho_  
><em>

**_...CONTINUARA_**...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Este fue el Trágame Tierra de Klaus! Gracias por la sugerencia a todos los que votaron. Manden sugerencias de cosas humillantes que podrían pasarle a los otros personajes y comenten!


	18. Es el turno de Mason, Chris y Jesse

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Marucho, Preyas y Elfin hacen una estacion de radio. Entonces leen los "Tragame Tierra" que mandan los Peleadores Bakugan. Pero ahora tiene un nuevo formato.

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos embarazosos<strong>

-Hola a todos en este nuevo episodio de "A reírse de tus desgracias". Soy Marucho y el es mi amigo y asistente, Ren.

-Ahora que estamos de vuelta, tenemos un nuevo formato con la gran idea de Marucho-dijo Ren, mientras Linehalt se asomaba para hablar

-Nos han pedido un momento vergonzoso de Anubias, pero es demasiado difícil! Más que Shun!

-Pero no se preocupen! Obtendremos un momento con Anubias! Hasta entonces hemos recibido mensajes de nuestros oyentes, quienes puedan contar su humillación por teléfono, e-mail o en persona. Hoy tenemos uno de cada uno. Por teléfono recibimos una llamada de Mason Brown, de Gundalia!

Marucho hizo clic a un botón, sonando en los altavoces a Mason, quien esperaba en la línea

-Ren! Marucho! Qué tal? Me alegra mucho que regresaran a la radio. Y ya avanzaron como pareja?

-NO SOMOS PAREJA!-gritaron Marucho y Ren al mismo tiempo. Aun así, a Linehalt no le pasó desapercibida la sombra roja que avanzaba por el cuello y las mejillas de su dueño.

-Era broma…Aunque debe gustarte mucho para que hayas dejado por el a una bella chica como Fabia-rio el Gundaliano mayor-Puedo contarles mi momento ahora?

-Por qué no les cuentas otro que no sea el que vas a contar. Porque ese es muy patético y humillante-rió Avior, en la otra línea junto a Mason

-Cierra el pico, anciano! Aquí voy!

_Estábamos con Ren y mis demás patas de Gundalia en un resort en Neathia. Ahí nos encontramos con Fabia, quien estaba buenaza y en traje de baño. Después de saborearla de pies a cabeza, alguien me da un manotazo y volteo a ver que era Lena, quien me dice "Oye! Límpiate la baba y deja de ver a esa princesita! Tu eres MI novio!". Bueno, en efecto Lena y yo hemos estado saliendo, pero acaso no puedo ver a otras chicas? Bueno, dejando eso de lado, yo no le hice caso y me disponía a hablar con ella cuando Lena se enfurece y me amenaza que si voy a coquetearle terminábamos. Yo no quería terminar con Lena, pero también quería ver a Fabia! Me enfurecí y le lance mi cono de helado en la cara y en venganza ella me bajó el short del traje de baño. Tuve que salir corriendo, mientras Fabia se moria de la risa y Lena se cubria los ojos (yo se que esa zorra disfruto lo que vio)  
><em>

_Firma: Mason, el amarrado_

-Pero en que estabas pensando?-gritó escandalizado Marucho

-Si! Tienes novia y tratas de seducir a Fabia!-recalcó Ren

-No han oído que "Con tu novia nada y con las demás todo"?-rió escandalosamente el peleador Subterra

-Eres un pendejo cretino…

-Bueno, los dejo chicos. Tengo una cita con Lena. Y por favor, Ren decláratele de una vez a…

Ren colgó el teléfono bruscamente. Abrio la base de datos de la radio, buscando la siguiente desgracia.

-La siguiente humillación es de Chris, la del Grupo Sellon-anuncio Marucho

-Sí, la lesbiana esa que junto a Soon, piensan violarse en masa a esa mujerzuela Neathiana Sellon

-Akwimos!

-Que? Es la verdad

-Como sea, ella nos ha mandado un e-mail al blog de la radio. Yo lo leo.

_Hola! Saben que yo opino que la gran Sellon es genial, no? Bueno, pues. Pensaba ir a declarármele y le pedí a Soon que me acompañe. En eso veo a Sellon…y estaba acompañada. Voy a ver y adivinen que encontré? Sellon estaba besando a Anubias! Fue horrible y encima Sellon me habló como si nada. _

_Firma: La traumatizada Chris_

-Jajaja! Y que esperabas? Sellon no pertenece al lado oscuro!-rio Akwimos

-No empieces, Akwimos…-amenazó Linehalt

-Como sea, ahora la siguiente humillación nos las contara una persona en vivo-anunció Ren-Jesse, ya puedes pasar!

El Gundaliano rubio, con las puntas rojas entro al estudio, leyendo siempre su libro. Plitheon iba a su lado, quejándose y murmurando palabras incomprensibles

-Saludos, Ren y el pequeño Marucho! Sé que es un honor tenerme a mí de invitado especial, al gran actor de Gundalia.

-Ni siquiera eres actor…-murmuró Ren

-Ni siquiera hay actores en Gundalia…-agregó Marucho

-Pero eso cambiara pronto! Yo soy un vanguardista que marca diferencias

Marucho y Ren suspiraron resignados. Jesse les caía bien. Pero sus poemas y versos sacaban de quicio a cualquiera.

-Y cuál es tu momento humillante? Tenemos curiosidad

-Ya lo tengo en la punta de la lengua. Pero podrían hacerme el favor de contarlo…o mejor, cantarlo como si fuese una oda?

-Jesse!-gritó Ren

-Qué?

-Eso es estúpido y aburrido!

-Es que ustedes no son capaces de entender la belleza del arte!

-Solo cuenta tu oso y nos vamos de aquí!-le gritó Plitheon

-Está bien! Hora del primer acto! Se levanta el telón!

-JESSE!-gritaron todos

-Está bien, está bien…

_Estaba pasando un entretenido momento leyendo una de las hermosas obras de mi libro mientras me daba un baño (no pregunten) y recitaba los versos en voz alta. Tal vez los decía muy alto, porque Mason y Zenet se hartaron y me botaron por la ventana del baño. Todo Gundalia me vio caer por la ventana y enseñando mis atributos! Tuve que fingir que era parte de una obra, para que nadie se ría. Lo peor es que Plitheon se avergonzó tanto que no me dirigió la palabra en un mes. _

_Firma: El mejor actor de Gundalia! (O sea yo, Jesse)_

-Ni te creas…-se burló Akwimos

-A veces las personas pasan por grandes humillaciones pero son capaces de afrontarlas y ver el sol del nuevo día!-recitó Jesse en voz alta

-No empieces de nuevo con tu estúpido libro!-se quejó Plitheon

-Además tengo mi venganza preparada para Mason y Zenet!

-En serio, Plitheon? Como lo soportas?-le preguntó Akwimos al bakugan Ventus

-Te juro que a veces no sé. Me tiene enfermo!

-Y cuál es tu gran idea, Marucho? Ya puedes anunciarla?-preguntó Linehalt, curioso

Marucho sonrió y reveló su plan

-Si…he caído en la cuenta de que ya nos quedaremos sin material. Casi todos ya han contado sus momentos vergonzosos. Pero para eso he decidido que cuenten sus momentos para una ocasión especial!

-Como así?

-O sea, por ejemplo hare un Especial de San Valentin y todos contaran momentos de pareja, cuando sea Navidad, serán momentos humillantes de Navidad. Y habrá ocasiones especiales en las que cuenten humillaciones de pareja, de a 3, en la playa, en una fiesta, etc! Y por cada capítulo hare una pregunta al azar y todos comentaran en mi blog! Y ademas colocare una pregunta del dia para que Dan y los demas comenten en mi blog. Ya recibi algunas cartas.

-Es un gran artilugio, viniendo de alguien tan diminuto e insignificante. Su nombre será recordado por siglos!-recitaba Jesse, con su libro en mano

Marucho pretendió no oír eso y anunció la pregunta

-La pregunta de hoy es…que dirías en un momento de gran pasión?

**Dan dice:** TACOS!

**Runo dice: **Mi novio es un noob

**Ace dice:** Te amo, Mira! 3

**Baron dice: **EL MAESTRO DAN ES LO MAXIMO!

**Chan dice: **AI-YAAAAH!

**Shun dice:** Soy un ninja! Naruto es un wannabe a mi costado!

**Chris dice: **Sellon es awesome!

**Gus dice:** Maestro Spectra! RABU RABU!

**Jake dice:** ROFLMAO!

**Paige dice: **THIS IS SPARTA!

**Shadow dice:** :P (SII! SACAR LA LENGUA!)

-Qué idea tan brillante, Marucho!

-Gracias Ren

A Jesse tampoco le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que se lanzaban ambos amigos

-Puedo ver la química entre ambas almas!-exclamo Jesse-Pero no logro encontrar el motivo por el cual dejaste a la bella Princesa Fabia! Como sea…puedo anunciar la pregunta para la próxima?

-Toda tuya-rió el menor, mientras le alcanzaba un papelito

-Oyentes y lectores? Cuál es la mayor tontería que han hecho en vacaciones?

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estos fueron los Tragame Tierra de Mason, Chris y Jesse. Manden sugerencias para cosas humillantes que podrían pasarle a los personajes. E ideas para que los personajes respondan a la pregunta del día. Si quieren, ustedes también pueden responder su propia anécdota!


	19. Anubias y Sellon, pobres victimas

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Ren y Marucho tienen la radio en un nuevo formato. Que pasará?

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos Embarazosos.<strong>

-Saludos! Aquí Marucho!

-Y Ren en este nuevo capítulo de "A reírse de tus desgracias"!

-Hemos recibido varios comentarios, nos sentimos muy halagados de que haya servido nuestra nueva idea.

-Fue tu idea, Marucho. Sabía que podías encontrar una forma de hacer que la radio Interespacio vuelva a la normalidad y con más rating que nunca!

-Ay, Ren…no es para tanto…-se sonrojó el menor

-Marucho…

En eso, una voz desde los parlantes sonó, interrumpiendo el momento

_"Hola! Cambio? Probando, probando? Marucho?"_

El rubio se sobresaltó y tomó el micrófono. Sabía quién era

-Rafe!

_"Y Paige!"_ se oyó otra voz, esta vez mas chillona _"Ya el plan está listo. Yo estoy siguiendo a Anubias y Rafe a Sellon"_

-Podrían explicarme que está pasando?-preguntó Ren, más que confundido

Marucho se lo explicó:

-Recibimos solicitudes para hacer que Anubias y Sellon tengan sus momentos vergonzosos. Y como no pudimos encontrarlos, Rafe y Paige se ofrecieron a seguirlos y provocarles humillaciones. Nos pagaron buenos servicios…Muy buenos servicios…

-Yo no estuve ahí. Como te pagaron, Marucho?

-Digamos que ellos y yo tenemos una complicada e idealizada relación de Maestro a Alumno…Y Rafe tiene potencial con la…digamos…oratoria…

-No habrás abusado de tu posición de Maestro de esos chicos, no?

-No. Me convencieron para que hagamos una pelicula remake de 300. La adoran. Sobre todo esa escena de "THIS IS SPARTA!". Como sea, cuando terminen de humillar a los chicos, Anubias y Sellon no les quedará de otra mas que contar sus momentos aqui.

-Pero, Marucho...

-Que pasa, Ren?

-No lo se...Siento que algo anda raro. Por mientras que Rafe y Paige se encargan de Sellon y Anubias, responderemos la pregunta del día.

**Oyentes y lectores? Cuál es la mayor tontería que han hecho en vacaciones?**

**Runo Misaki:** Estábamos en una tienda de trajes de baño yo y Dan. Me estaba probando trajes de baño cuando salgó de los probadores para que Dan me vea. El estaba comiendo un helado y le pido que me dé un poco. En eso al muy bobo se le cae el helado y me mancha todo el bikini. Lo peor es que no tenía dinero para comprarlo! PLOP!

**Lena Isis:** Enamorarme de un idiota

**Shadow Prove: **Hacerme fan de muchas frases jebis en el Facebook, SIII!

**Keith Clay:** Equivocarme de la habitación del motel en que estábamos yo y Gus…aunque pude ver que Alice tiene sus encantos… LOL

**Zenet Surrow:** De vacaciones en Neathia y se me ocurre la maravillosa idea (sarcasmo) de burlarme de los Neathianos! Una masa enorme de azules de ojos de bicho, liderados por Linus, Rafe y el Capitán Elright me persiguieron por todo Neathia

**Jesse Glenn:** Leer un libro en la playa cuando el mar estaba agitado.

**Julie Makimoto: **Cuando me encontraron chupándosela a Billy

**Chris:** Que Soon y yo habíamos ido con Ben, Noah, Robin y Jack a un resort. Yo tenía un bikini precioso con cordones que había sido un regalo de la genial Maestra Sellon. Iba caminando como modelo con mi bikini nuevo, presumiéndole a mis amigos y a otros más que no conocía. En eso, paso por un poste y se me desata la parte de atrás! Obvio que esos idiotas se rieron de mi y para colmo Jack lo publicó en el Facebook! DX

**Shun Kazami:** Que Dan y Ace me robaran la ropa interior y salieran corriendo por la calle con mis shorts puestos en la cabeza!

-Ja ja! Gracias a todos por participar!

En eso sonó otra transmisión. Marucho y Ren chocaron las manos en señal de triunfo. Sabían que eran Paige y Rafe.

_"Marucho?"_ sonó la voz emocionada de Paige _"Ya lo hicimos! Anubias y Sellon vienen corriendo a las cabinas de internet mas cercanas a postear sus momentos vergonzosos!"_

-Y funcionó?

_"Más que eso!"_ rió la pelirosa

En eso sonó un chirrido. Era la alarma de mensajes nuevos. Anubias y Sellon habían publicado sus momentos.

_Hola Marucho y Ren:_

_Me había ido a la piscina del Interespacio En eso un misterioso chico con cabello azul me vende un lindo bikini azul que se ataba con cordones. Total, me fui a la piscina y me deslice por los toboganes más altos para ganarle a ese presumido de Anubias. En eso mientras me bajaba por el más alto, se me desata la parte de arriba. Lo peor fue que cuando baje y salí volando hacia la piscina, la parte de abajo se me desató! Y lo peor fue que me caí encima de Anubias! Sin ropa! Tuve que salir corriendo y pedirle toallas a Soon!_

_Firma: Sellon, la del complejo de Eva_

-Jaja! Gracias Rafe! Por conseguirle ese traje de baño tan feo!-rió Ren

_"Gracias, Ren!"_ sonó la voz del peliazul desde la transmisión

*BEEP*

En eso sonó el chirrido de nuevo.

-Debe ser Anubias-dijo Marucho-Iré a ver…

_Que tal, Marucho y Ren:_

_Noah, Jack, Ben y Robin me habían invitado a la piscina del Interespacio. Yo les dije que no quería ir. Pero por alguna razón, una chica pelirosada les dijo que si iba a ir. Yo estaba alojado en un cuarto en el Interespacio y era de dia. Me había despertado y estaba en mis peores fachas, con el cabello hecho un desastre. Entonces todos mis amigos y mi club de fans van a verme justo cuando saco la cabeza por la ventana para ver cómo estaba el día. Fue horrible y lo peor fue que Noah sugirió que desde ese día me llamen el matapasiones! Ademas me llevaron con ellos a la piscina donde me cayó Sellon en pelotas encima! Dos osos en un día!_

_Firma: El matapasiones Anubias_

-Jajaja!-rieron los dos-Ese si estuvo bueno! Gracias Rafe y Paige por hacer posible que Anubias y Sellon tengan sus momentos vergonzosos!

-Gracias a todos por sus amables contribuciones!-saludó Marucho desde la radio

-Chicos…-comentó Linehalt-No les parece que los demás Bakugan han desaparecido desde el incidente del video porno?

-No. Por qué lo dices?

-Marucho! No has notado que Akwimos no ha venido! No has notado que Wolfurio y Boulderon no estaban con Rafe y Paige?

-Tienes razón, Linehalt! Pero donde pudieron haberse ido?

-Que mal!-interrumpió Ren-Ya nos quedamos sin tiempo! Pongamos la pregunta del día!

-Bueno, ahí va. Chicos…**Que tipo de chica o chico te gusta?**

Como prometió a Rafe y Paige, finalmente Marucho con ayuda de su mayordomo Kato y trajeron a los demás Neathianos y Gundalianos a rodar el remake de 300, pero todo salió mal porque todos se pelearon por quien iba a decir "THIS IS SPARTA".

_**...CONTINUARA**_...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estos fueron los Trágame Tierra de Anubias y Sellon. No pregunten qué tipo de favores le hicieron Rafe y Paige a Marucho para que les dé permiso de humillar a Anubias y Sellon. Y ya pueden imaginarse donde demonios están todos los Bakugan, menos Linehalt…No, no se lo imaginan

Manden sugerencias para cosas humillantes que podrían pasarle a los personajes. E ideas para que los personajes respondan a la pregunta del día. Si quieren, ustedes también pueden responder su propia anécdota!

Manden reviews o si no THIS IS SPARTA!


	20. Noah, Joe y Lena son los siguientes

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Sinopsis:** Ren y Marucho tienen la radio en un nuevo formato. Que pasará?

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos Embarazosos.<strong>

-Saludos, oyentes y lectores del Interespacio!

-Somos Ren y Marucho en este nuevo capítulo de "A reírse de tus desgracias"!

-Mucha gente ha contado sus momentos vergonzosos en este show! Y contando en la lista, calculamos que ya casi todos han contado sus momentos!

-Y si es que alguien sabe algo sobre el paradero de los Bakugan-interrumpió Linehalt-Por favor avísennos que no sabemos donde están, es más, incluso Drago cuenta como desaparecido.

-Incluso en Gundalia los Bakugans han desaparecido!-sonó una voz femenina

Marucho vio a la joven peliazul Gundaliana sentada junto a ellos

-Que hace ella aquí, Ren?

-Es nuestra invitada de hoy. Nos contara su momento vergonzoso. Con ustedes Lena Isis!

-Hola a todos-saludó la aludida-Mando saludos a mi amiga Zenet y a mi novio Mason. Y a Phosphos, donde quiera que estés…regresa ya!

-Cuentanos tu momento, Lena

-No puedo creer hasta ahora que alguien tan...seria como tu pueda tener un momento humillante que contar!-dijo Marucho

-Pues para que vean, si tengo algo que contar. Les cuento, está bien?

_Tenía una cita con Mason y estaba buscando el atuendo perfecto. Me demore tanto en eso que no me di cuenta que mis gafas estaban rotas. Decidí arreglarlos con un poco de cinta adhesiva y salí con él. Ambos salimos a Neathia y paseamos por las luces del planeta. En eso, cuando él estaba a punto de darme un beso, su nariz se choca con la mía y la cinta se desprende de mis gafas! Y lo peor fue que Mason en tono hiriente me dijo "Pero que te pasa? No te alcanza para comprarte gafas nuevas?"_

_Firma: Lena, la ex novia_

-Jajaja! Que gracioso-reía Marucho

-No fue gracioso!-interrumpió Ren-A mi me ha dado pena! Y te dejó en verdad solo por eso, Lena?

-Si…

-Ese imbécil!

-Luego sigues insultando a Mason, pero ahora no, Ren!-dijo Marucho-Tenemos una llamada de Noah!

-Hola Ren! Hola Marucho! Qué bueno que recuperaron su programa!

-Gracias!-respondió el rubio-Y progresaste algo con Chris?

-No digan eso en frente de todos!-sonó la voz avergonzada de Noah-Tienen oyentes! Como sea, les cuento mi momento

_Anubias se cansó de jugar Bakugan y quiso que todos jugáramos quemados. Pero ojo! Contra las chicas del Equipo Sellon! Era mi turno de lanzar la pelota y andaba todo perdido y en eso Robin me grita "Corre Noah, corre!" y eso hice y termine resbalándome encima de Chris! Ambos rodamos un buen rato y aterrizamos. Fue entonces que ambos, para mantener el equilibrio, nos sujetamos y sin darnos cuenta yo tenía puesta las manos en sus pechos! Y Chris tenia la mano en ya saben dónde. Fue horrible y lo peor es que desde ese día Chris y las demás chicas del Equipo Sellon me llaman Pulgarcito, y ya se imaginaran porque._

_Firma: Noah el Pulgarcito_

-Jajaja! Pulgarcito!-reía histéricamente Ren

-Y no solo eso, sino que Chris quedó completamente decepcionada!

-Ya pues, cállense chicos. No tienen llamadas que hacer?

-Pulgarcito tiene razón! Tenemos llamadas en espera al otro lado de la línea! Aló?

-Hola! Soy yo, Joe Brown!

-Hola Webmaster!-saludó Marucho

-Tienes algo bueno que contar?

-Para eso he llamado, no?-respondió burlón la victima de turno-Ya para decirles que ya tienen pagina web!

-Te refieres a nuestro blog?

-Para que conformarse con blog cuando pueden tener su propia página web y seguirlos en el Twitter?

Ren solo escuchaba confundido, pues no sabía que era un Twitter. Pero Marucho estaba que brillaba de la emoción.

-Y también nos siguen en el Facebook?

-En lo que quieras!

-Eres brillante! Gracias Joe!

-De nada. Quieren que les cuente mi momento ya?

-Adelante

_Me fui con Dan y Shun al parque de diversiones y Dan quiso subirse a la montaña rusa. Me arrepentí al instante puesto que subía y bajaba y eran vueltas y vueltas! Estaba mareado y lo peor fue que había comido unos dulces y un refresco de uva. Lo peor fue que cuando se detuvo vomité y fue a parar en la cabeza de Chan, quien estaba haciendo su cola para subirse! Tierra trágame ya!_

_Firma: El vominator Joe_

-Eso estuvo feo!-rió Ren-Y encima de la cabeza de su novia! Supongo que te perdono por eso!

-Afortunadamente si!-rió Joe-Hasta la proxima!

-Bueno, gracias a todos por su atención y eso es todo por hoy! Pasaremos a las respuestas de la pregunta del día!

**Oyentes y lectores? Que tipo de chica o chico te gusta?**

**Dan: **Alguien que se deje ganar en todas las batallas bakugan**  
><strong>

**Jake:** Para que quiero alguien, si ya tengo a Dan el galán!

**Gus: **Solo deseo a un chico...Maestro Spectra

**Joe: **Las chinas

**Anubias: **Me siento sexualmente atraido por una Neathiana falsa! Saludos a Sellon!

**Noah:** Darkus, de pelo claro y sin muchas complicaciones (saludos para Anubias y Chris!)

**Julie:** Dan! Porque es el mas lindo y lo deseo aunque ahora salga con Billy!

**Shun: **Da igual, a tanto chicos como a chicas les gano en entrenamientos ninja**  
><strong>

**Fabia:** Los Neathianos, porque si termino con uno, tengo miles de otros iguales

-Y con el programa de hoy terminado, revelaremos la pregunta de la proxima vez!

-Bueno, ahí va. Chicos…**Que es lo mas loco que has dicho en un momento de pasión?**

-Creo que eso es todo por hoy no, Ren?

El moreno miraba inseguro a su mejor amigo

-Que te pasa?

-Marucho. Quiero contarte algo. Yo y Fabia volvimos...

-Que?**  
><strong>

_**...CONTINUARA**_...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**Estos fueron los Trágame Tierra de Lena, Noah y Joe. Manden sugerencias para cosas humillantes que podrían pasarle a los personajes. E ideas para que los personajes respondan a la pregunta del día. Si quieren, ustedes también pueden responder su propia anécdota!

Manden reviews o si no THIS IS SPARTA!


End file.
